Un padre en mi vida
by D-Noire
Summary: Marinette se da cuenta de que su madre se comporta distinto. Últimamente parece más alegre, y también algo ida. Marinette decide investigar, y se da cuenta de que su madre está enamorada. Ella hará lo posible por unir a ambas personas.
1. Conversación de mejores amigos

Marinette y Adrien se conocen desde los seis años. Ambos se conocieron en el colegio, en primer grado. Desde la primera vez que hablaron, gracias a que él rubio la defendió de un compañero que adoraba molestarla, ellos se hicieron amigos. Los mejores amigos.

De pequeños hacían miles de travesuras, desesperando a sus padres. Aunque también, sus padres eran felices de que ambos fuesen tan unidos, era adorable verlos llenos de lodo o de harina. Siempre tenían nuevas ideas.

Adrien era bastante loco e inquieto, se movía para todas partes. Marinette era tranquila, pero seguía a su amigo en todas las locuras que se le ocurrían. Gracias a él, ella se metió en muchos problemas. Aunque ambos se defendían y se complementaban de maravilla.

Con el paso del tiempo, su amistad solo se fortaleció más. Ambos eran inseparables y estaban presentes en la vida del otro.

Marinette estuvo con Adrien cuando su madre desapareció (quizás murió, quizás fue secuestrada... nadie lo sabe), cuando Adrien tenía trece años. Lo consoló y apoyó en todo momento.

Así como Adrien estuvo presente cuando los padres de Marinette se separaron cuando ella apenas tenía seis años, y no entendía lo que sucedía.

Ambos amigos se encontraban sentados en la biblioteca. La materia que tenían en éste momento era Gimnasia, solo que Adrien no quería practicar deportes. Así que ambos decidieron ocultarse en la biblioteca hasta que la campana indicará el cambio de clase o el recreo.

—No entiendo cómo la bibliotecaria nunca nos dice nada —rió el rubio.

Marinette no respondió nada, con un gesto en su rostro lo hizo callar.

—¡Vamos! Tranquila, Marinette te he explicado miles de veces que sin problemas la vida es aburrida.

Adrien se balanceaba en la silla, intentando demostrar su punto. De todas formas, la azabache se mantuvo sentada del modo correcto. Él no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos.

—¿Te pasa algo? Normalmente cuando rompemos las reglas estás inquieta y hoy te veo increíblemente seria.

Marinette solo dejó escapar un suspiró y de ese modo mordió sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar un poco. Adrien obtuvo su respuesta.

Sacó confort de su bolsillo y limpió la sangre de su amiga.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Solo es una tontería. Será mejor que vayamos a clase, sino tendremos problemas.

Ella intentó levantarse de su silla, pero Adrien la sujetó del brazo y la obligó a sentarse nuevamente. Ella se cruzó de brazos y lo observó con mala cara.

—Marinette, estuviste conmigo cuando mi madre desapareció. También estuviste conmigo todas las ocasiones en las que escapé de casa por culpa de Gabriel —su voz era suave, tranquila —. Sabes que siempre hemos estado para el otro. Si tienes algún problema, puedes decirme sin temor. ¿Acaso mueve años de amistad no son suficiente?

El dolor en la voz de su mejor amigo le dio pesar, la hizo sentir tremendamente culpable. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que podía confiar en él, Adrien era como el hermano que siempre deseó tener. Pero... ¿podría contarle un problema que no era realmente uno? Simplemente... eran sus pensamientos.

—Es que... no sé si deba hablar de esto contigo. Pero... es sobre mamá.

Adrien la observó con sorpresa.

—¿Le pasa algo a la tía Sabine?, ¿ella está enferma?

—No. No es eso. Es solo que... está distinta.

El ceño fruncido de Marinette no indicaba nada bueno.

—¿Distinta en qué sentido? Dame más detalles.

—Yo la siento distinta. Parece más... feliz... distraída... y no habla tanto conmigo como antes —su tono de voz demostraba una gran tristeza. Adrien se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó por la espalda —. Adrien, siento que mi mamá esconde algo y eso me duele.

Él analizó las palabras que su amiga dijo. Una breve idea cruzó su mente. Solo que no tenía todos los detalles, aunque no había que descartar esa posibilidad. ¿No?

—¿La notas más apegada a su celular?

—Ni que lo digas. Esta pendiente de ése aparato todo el día, y sino lo usa de todas formas lo mantiene cerca de ella —susurró con algo de pesar.

Adrien asintió. Sabía bastante del tema. Quizás... su suposición era correcta.

—¿No has pensado en que tal vez ella tiene una relación secreta o algo así?

El rostro de Marinette se llenó de sorpresa. Si boca se abrió demasiado. Luego pasó al disgusto.

—¿En serio crees que mamá me escondería algo tan importante? Ella me adora. Siempre hemos sido solo nosotras dos —respondió con indignación y está vez sí se levantó para retirarse del lugar.

—Si cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde puedes encontrarme.

La azabache no pudo prestar atención al resto de las clases. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Sentía que Adrien podría tener razón, pero aún así... la sola idea de pensar en que aquella suposición fuese cierta, su corazón se partía en dos.

¿Por qué su madre mantendría a un novio en secreto? ¿Acaso no había confianza suficiente o había algo más en medio?

Marinette sentía que algo había cambiado entre ellas. Sabine antes hablaba siempre con su hija, la dejaba tomar su celular o la sacaba a pasear a la calle cuando tenía disponibilidad (debido al trabajo que tenía contaba con poco tiempo)

Después de clases, se acercó a Adrien y le dijo:

—¿Cuál es tú plan para descubrir que sucede con mi madre?

Adrien sonrió con suficiencia. Abrazó a su amiga por los hombros y respondió:

—Aún no tengo un plan, pero cuando lo tenga será épico.

Marinette se separó y lo observó sin ninguna pizca de diversión en su rostro.

—¡No estoy para bromas!

—Tranquila, planearemos todo hoy en mí casa. Gabriel no está, o eso creo.

Marinette rodó sus ojos y comenzó a caminar al lado de su amigo. Irían enseguida a la mansión del rubio. Por un momento no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de nostalgia, le encantaba recordar todos los momentos que pasaron cuando eran pequeños.


	2. Organizando el plan

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Adrien, ambos saludaron a Nathalie. La cual lucía tan seria e impasible como siempre.

—Adrien, recuerda que más tarde tienes clases de Chino —le informó mientras revisaba su tableta.

Adrien rodó los ojos. Había olvidado el detalle de que Nathalie controlaba su agenda cada día. Era una mujer agradable, pero tener que ser controlado todos los días, a toda hora... era algo realmente molesto.

—Lo sé, Nathalie —de pronto observó a su mejor amiga y sonrió con maldad. Ya sabía como librarse de esas molestas clases —. De hecho, hoy tendremos que posponerlas. Marinette y yo tenemos un trabajo de Biología que hacer, es para mañana y no puedo bajar mi perfecto promedio. Ya sabes, órdenes de Gabriel —sonrió con suficiencia. Rápidamente se posicionó frente a la azabache, porque su rostro delataba que todo era una mentira.

—¿No prefieres que yo haga el trabajo y tú sigues con tus clases de Chino?

Adrien fingió indignación.

—¿Y perder la oportunidad de adquirir una gran variedad de información escolar? No, no, no. ¡Eso sería imperdonable! Además, todo eso me servirá para tener una buena nota en el examen —aclaró Adrien.

—Eso sin contar el pésimo ejemplo que le estás dando a Adrien. Se supone que uno debe cumplir solo con sus deberes. Que otra persona los haga es trampa —recriminó Marinette.

Nathalie se quedó estática por un segundo, rápidamente se recuperó y habló de modo firme como siempre.

—Lamentó haberlos perturbado. Adrien, cualquier cosa que necesiten...

—Debo usar el celular y llamar. Lo sé, Nathalie. No tienes que repetirlo, conozco bien el funcionamiento de mi hogar, he vivido aquí desde que nací.

Nathalie se limitó a asentir. De ese modo, ambos adolescentes subieron la escalera e ingresaron a la lujosa habitación del joven rubio.

Marinette se sentó en la cama de su amigo y dejó su mochila en el suelo. Luego lo miró con burla.

—¿Cómo es que Nathalie puede creer que a ti te gusta estudiar?

—Eso es porque tengo buenas notas, mi promedio siempre ha sido bastante bueno —respondió Adrien.

—Creo que eso es porque toda la vida te han obligado a superarte a ti mismo y a estudiar más que a nadie.

—Eso sin contar que si mi promedio baja, Gabriel me sacará del colegio. Pero bueno... son cosas que pasan.

Adrien dejó su mochila en el suelo y se acercó a una pizarra que tenía en su habitación. Tomó una caja llena de plumones y sonrió con suficiencia.

Empezó a anotar la información que Marinette le había dado esa tarde en el colegio.

Ella lo observó con los ojos bastante abiertos.

—¿En serio te preparas así para ayudarme, pero no eres capaz de estudiar para un examen?

—Lo que sucede es que un examen es algo sin importancia. En cambio tú, tú eres especial, demasiado importante para mí vida.

Adrien se volteó para seguir escribiendo en el pizarrón. No pudo notar el sonrojo que se apoderó del rostro de su amiga, o como jugueteaba con sus manos. Ese simple comentario la había hecho muy feliz.

—Bien, aquí anoté todo y sobretodo puse lo de un romance secreto. Ahora podemos comenzar con las ideas.

Adrien sostenía el lápiz mientras pensaba en algo.

—¿Qué hay de tomar el celular de Sabine?

—Preferiría algo que no me haga sentir como una ladrona.

—¡Oye! Mi celular lo tomas miles de veces.

—Porque tú me das el permiso —respondió ella enseguida.

—Sí, tienes razón. Veamos... ¿Sabine sigue trabajando en el mismo Supermercado?

—Ha trabajado ahí desde que nací, creo que algún día yo tendré hijos y ella seguirá en ése lugar.

—¿En serio has pensado en tener hijos? —preguntó un poco sorprendido.

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—Nada. Nada. No niego que algún día serás una madre ejemplar, de hecho, si actualmente eres muy tierna, siento que tendrás niños muy consentidos —explicó Adrien rápidamente —. Es solo que apenas tenemos catorce. Yo aún no he considerado la opción de ser padre algún día.

Marinette asintió comprendiendo el punto.

—Creo que eso ilusiona más a las chicas.

—Sí. Bueno... ¿qué opinas de ir a espiarla a su lugar de trabajo?

Marinette se levantó de un salto.

—Dije que no quiero revisar su celular, porque me sentiría mal, ¡¿y me dices que vaya a espiarla al trabajo?! —parecía enojada —. ¡Eso es aún peor!

Adrien la tomó por los hombros, para calmarla un poco.

—Es la mejor opción —ella la vio con incredulidad —. O sino... podrías hablar directamente con ella.

Se calmó un poco.

—Quiero que ella me lo diga cuando éste lista. Tampoco puedo sacar el tema de la nada.

—¿Y por qué no vas al Supermercado? Te aseguró que no pasará nada malo.

—Porque alguien podría reconocerme. En el mundo no existen muchas personas con cabello azabache. Y... me da miedo.

—Oh, ¡linda! —Adrien abrazó a su amiga. Eso la llenó de seguridad y un poco de paz. Cuando se separaron prosiguió: —. No tengas miedo, porque estamos en esto juntos, te lo prometo.

Marinette le sonrió con agradecimiento. Las palabras sobraban en ese momento.

—Y sobre tú cabello... tengo un plan.

—¡No voy a teñir mi cabello! —aseguró con rapidez. Adrien rió.

—No había pensado en eso, es otra cosa —respondió guiñendo su ojo con seguridad.


	3. ¡Patos!

Marinette volvió a sentarse antes de continuar con la conversación, porque el plan no había terminado aún. Es más, prácticamente no había comenzado.

—¿Crees que nos metamos en muchos problemas con esta idea? —preguntó Marinette algo preocupada.

Adrien no pudo evitar reír ante esa pregunta.

—¿Acaso no somos Marinette Dupain-Cheng y Adrien Agreste? —preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro —. ¡Los problemas nos persiguen!

Eso logró que el rostro de Marinette hiciera una mueca, acto que alertó un poco a Adrien.

—¿Por qué hoy te notó tan distinta? Normalmente te ríes de mí, me golpeas o argumentas sobre lo terribles que son mis ideas. Pero hoy no. ¿Tanto te afecta lo de Sabine?

Adrien se sentó al lado de su mejor amiga. La miraba con preocupación, sentía el deseo de abrazarla, pero se contuvo debido a que si la abrazaba probablemente empezaría a llorar y no le diría lo que realmente sucede.

—He estado pensando que en tres años más terminaremos el colegio, después de eso vendrá la Universidad y realmente me gustaría tener la imagen de una chica correcta, no de una traviesa —explicó —. Mi abuela siempre decía eso, que una dama debe ser una señorita.

—Yo veo a una niña realmente hermosa. Tus mejillas rojitas, tú bella sonrisa, ése color de cabello tan único y tus ojos, tan bellos y expresivos que podría ver el universo ahí.

Marinette se sonrojo. Adrien notó como los ojos de su amiga comenzaban a brillar. Los corazones de ambos se aceleraron en ese momento, ambos sentían algo distinto.

—Pero... no porque tengas una que otra anotación t algunas visitas con el director significa que no puedas entrar en una buena Universidad —le aseguró Adrien —. Además, hemos estado juntos desde pequeños. ¿Acaso crees que te dejaré sola en la Universidad?

Marinette se levantó de un saltó debido la sorpresa.

—¿Iras a la misma Universidad que yo?

—Por supuesto —respondió con una sonrisa. Aunque se transformó rápidamente en una mueca —. Por cierto, ¿a cuál iremos?

—No lo sé, nunca he investigado tanto al respecto.

—¡Yo menos!

Ambos rieron y se dieron un breve abrazo, aunque al mismo tiempo fue tierno. Adrien acarició de modo brusco el cabello de su amiga, consiguiendo despeinarla por completo.

Él rubio vio la hora y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¡Me estoy perdiendo Pato Aventuras por culpa de esto! Para que veas lo mucho que te quiero.

—¿Ves esa serie?

—¡Claro es muy divertida! Además, la pata Rosita es linda —la azabache estaba conteniendo su risa, pero esto la superaba —. Y la canción es pegajosa.

Muchas aventuras hay en Patolandia

Con los chicos malos y también los buenos.

Adrien había comenzado a cantar y bailar de un modo bastante divertido. Marinette no rió, ella también bailaba mientras aplaudía.

—Nada mal, solo que te faltó:

Habrá misterios,

Historias de aves...

¡Grandes aventuras con los patos!

¡PATOS!

Adrien aplaudió.

—¡Eres una buena cantante! Pero como bailarina apestas, ¡quiero ver más pato en tú baile!

—¡Si quieres pato, pato tendrás!

Y de ese modo comenzaron a bailar como patos, moviendo las alas, picoteando el suelo e intentando volar. Mientras graznaban e intentaban no reír.

—Los patos caminan mostrando su trasero, te falta levantarlo así —Adrien caminaba de puntitas y con su trasero muy alzado.

—No. Los patos caminan con las piernas muy abiertas y se balancean —explicaba Marinette haciendo precisamente eso —. Para ti será más fácil, supongo que me entiendes.

Adrien rió del pésimo chiste, aunque pensó en uno mejor.

—Parece que estuvieras dando a luz —Marinette se detuvo un poco avergonzada por el comentario —. ¡Pon un huevo!

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Qué cobarde! Mira, se hace así.

Adrien hizo todo el protocolo de poner un huevo, como ha visto en miles de reportajes. Y terminó sentado en el suelo con una almohada en el trasero.

—¿Cómo es que hiciste eso? —preguntó entre risas Marinette, todo eso había sido un espectáculo muy divertido.

—Tú me viste hacerlo, no debería sorprenderte. En algunos meses serás tía.

Ambos se rieron a carcajadas. Juntos siempre hacían tonterías, las risas nunca faltaban. Aunque se detuvieron cuando la puerta fue abierta de par en par.

Nathalie entró. Y no se veía feliz.

—Si se supone que están haciendo un trabajo escolar, quiero que me respondan ahora mismo: ¿por qué hacen tanto ruido? Los he escuchado cantar, saltar y... —su mirada se dirigió a Adrien y su rostro fue aún más serio: —, ¿por qué Adrien está sentado así sobre esa almohada?

Adrien se levantó de inmediato, con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza.

—Es que así trabajamos nosotros —fue único que se le ocurrió decir —. Digo... ¿quién dice que uno no puede hace una tarea y divertirse al mismo tiempo?

—Todo el mundo. Para tener una buena nota deben ser serios y responsables. Si se distraen, harán de todo menos el trabajo —regañó Nathalie —. ¿De qué es el supuesto trabajo?

Adrien notaba que Nathalie no le creía lo del proyecto, se sintió expuesto en ese momento.

—Sobre patos —respondió Marinette.

¿Patos?

—¿En serio los hicieron investigar a los patos? —Nathalie parecía incrédula.

—Sí. Sucede que estamos viendo distintos animales en clase, y sus ecosistemas. Vemos como les afecta el cambio climático, y como ellos pueden ayudar al mundo.

Marinette es una buena mentirosa cuando quiere.

—Además, ¡los patos son geniales! Ellos pueden poner huevos, pueden volar y si se enojan te picotean y listo —agregó Adrien. Marinette lo miró con mala cara —. ¡Los patos mandan! ¿quién quiere a las gallinas?

—Bien... —fue lo único que respondió Nathalie —, Marinette te pido que vigiles bien a Adrien. Te doy autorización de estar a cargo del proyecto, porque con Adrien reprobaran, eso seguro.

—Puedes confiar en mí, Nathalie.

—Lo sé, linda —palmeó su hombro y se dirigió a Adrien: —. Haz caso a Marinette en todo lo que te diga, pon los pies en la tierra un día que sea. Y otra cosa.

Nathalie levantó a Adrien y tomó la almohada en su mano.

—Me llevaré esta almohada, la lavaré y te traeré otra.

—¡Pero es mi bebé! ¡no lo empollé en vano!

—Adiós —y la puerta se cerró.

Ambos se miraron, y asintieron entre ellos.

—Contemos hasta diez —dijo Adrien y Marinette asintió.

Ambos sabían que Nathalie no se iba de inmediato, ella se quedaba un rato detrás de la puerta para espiarlos.

Una vez que llegaron al diez, estallaron en carcajadas.

—¡Estuvo genial! —aplaudía Adrien.

—¿Sí? A mí me gustó eso de que las gallinas apestan.

—Era eso o decir que las gallinas son unas envidiosas. ¡Los patos vuelan, ellas no!

Y las risas continuaron, hasta que ambos cayeron en la cama del rubio, aún riendo un poco.

—Me alegra ver que te estás comportando como antes —dijo Adrien.

—Y a mí me alegra que tú puedas ser tú mismo estando conmigo, me encanta estar con él verdadero Adrien.

Un silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Ambos se miraban fijamente, ambos corazones latían con gran rapidez. Estaban algo tensos, sin saber porque.

Adrien se acercó, pero ella no lo hizo. Suspiró pesadamente y se sentó. Sintió un poco de decepción, pero no dijo nada. Marinette también se sentó.

—Basta de juegos, será mejor empezar con el plan —dijo incorporándose —. Aunque si te soy sincero, me dieron ganas de tener un pato real.

Marinette rió en respuesta mientras negaba con la cabeza y también se levantaba de la cama.


	4. Refugio

—¿Cuál es tú plan, Agreste? —preguntó Marinette.

Ella pensaba que caminarían lejos de la habitación de Adrien, pero en vez de eso subieron la gran escalera y se quedaron frente a todos los discos y libros que Adrien poseía. Era sorprendente pensar que había leído la mayoría de esos libros. Aunque no todos fueron por gusto, algunos fueron por obligación de su padre, ya que quería que su hijo fuera perfecto.

—Estamos frente al plan.

Ella alzó una de sus cejas, evidentemente estaba confundida.

—¿Acaso ser un pato te hizo perder la cabeza? Estamos frente a un montón de libros y discos, ¿planeas que leamos libros de romance? O bien, ¡déjame adivinar! ¿quieres leer reportajes sobre animales?

Adrien rió por un segundo.

—Sabes bien que los animales son mi vida, y como no me permiten tener una mascota, disfruto leyendo reportajes.

—¿Qué niño en el mundo pide un tigre de mascota?

—Sería mejor preguntar: "¿qué niño en el mundo no pide a un tigre como mascota?

—¡Adrien, di el plan! —exigió la azabache —. Si Nathalie entrara ahora, te juró que no sé que excusa inventar.

Adrien se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de modo seguro.

—¿Recuerdas que antes me obligabas a ver Hannah Montana?

—¿Obligarte? Si tú mismo decías que Miley Cyrus es preciosa —se defendió la chica.

—No. Yo prefiero a la rubia. Pero ése no es el punto —Adrien tomó a la chica por los hombros —. ¿Recuerdas el armario secreto que tenía Miley?

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron de par en par y se separó de Adrien. Dio algunos saltos debido a la emoción que esa idea le dio.

—¡¿Tienes un armario secreto?!

Adrien la tomó por los hombros para detener sus saltitos de felicidad y le tapó la boca.

—Secreto —repitió —. No es para que lo grites y hagas un escándalo al respecto.

Marinette lo pisó y lamió su palma. Adrien sintió la saliva, pero no le dio asco, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

—¡¿Y eso por qué fue?! —se quejó tomando su pie.

—¡Porque nunca me contaste tú secreto!

Adrien se incorporó para sonreír.

—Es que quería mostrarte el lugar cuando ya estuviera listo. Lo llamé, "El Refugio Secreto" o solo las abreviaciones: "ERS".

—¡Que se llame "Eres"! Las abreviaciones suenan muy similar a eso —Marinette aplaudió.

—El punto es que es un Refugio, es donde puedo ser libre y escondo algunas cosas aquí.

—¡¿Drogas?! ¡Adrien! Sabes que puedes ir a prisión por eso. ¡Oh, no! Yo también me iría a prisión, por ser cómplice. O simplemente por esconder el cultivo ilegal de...

—¿En serio me crees capaz de tener drogas escondidas? —Marinette iba a responder, pero Adrien se adelantó: —. ¿Sabes qué? Yo también me conozco, olvida eso. Ahora... llegó la hora de que veas mi Refugio.

—¡Veré a Eres! —aplaudió Marinette.

Adrien corrió algunos libros hasta que apareció una perilla. Era muy similar a un escondite secreto. La puerta se abrió, él dejó que su amiga entrara primero.

Marinette se quedó con la boca abierta. Era un lugar sorprendente, ¡increíble! Era como estar dentro de una película, un lugar secreto.

Había un refrigerador, consolas, un televisor, ropa y mucha comida chatarra.

—¡¿Cómo es que Gabriel nunca vio esto?! ¡es increíble!

Adrien cerró la puerta. Ambos estaban encerrados en el lugar secreto, y un detalle importante era que nadie podría escucharlos.

—Es un escondite, de hecho, lo descubrí el mes pasado. Lo fui llenando poco a poco. Tiene casi de todo, aún me falta conseguir una guitarra.

—¿Gabriel ya te dio permiso para tocar guitarra?

—No. Dice que eso es para perdedores, que la música no te llevará a ningún lugar —Adrien se adentró un poco más —. Por eso quiero traerla hasta aquí, pero Nathalie siempre esta cerca. Ese es un problema, otro es que no sé de dónde podría sacar una.

—Yo puedo ayudarte distrayendo a Nathalie. Ella me adora.

—Porque eres como una niña perfecta, la chica obediente y tierna. Te ganas rápidamente la confianza y el cariño de los demás.

Marinette sonrió, aunque no era una sonrisa del todo sincera. A veces le gustaría poder cambiar, evitar ser siempre lo que los demás esperan de ella. El problema era que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Definitivamente... ser adolescente no es fácil.

—Como tú sabes, mi padre me obliga a modelar desde hace tiempo, para que su marca sea reconocida. Porque claro, soy él hombre perfecto.

—Perfecto y con un autoestima por las nubes.

—Es parte del encanto, bebé. Ahora, cada vez que voy a una sesión fotográfica, me dejan conservar lo que yo quiera. Así que... ¡tengo lo necesario para ayudarte!

Adrien se acercó un poco a un mueble que estaba pegado a la pared. Se agachó y de el sacó una caja. Marinette se acercó a la caja y se encontró con un montón de pelucas. Y... no todas eran masculinas.

—¡También tengo vestidos!

Marinette se levantó y posicionó una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo.

—¿Juegas a disfrazarte de mujer y hasta ahora me lo dices? ¿hay algo más que debería saber?

Adrien se alejó rápidamente.

—¡No! Aunque no te niego que sería una hermosa mujer. Solo imagina, una chica rubia, de piel algo tostada y ojos verde esmeralda. Además, mi físico es muy bueno y con un labial rojo me vería preciosa —reflexionó —. Podría llamarme Adriana.

—¿Perdón? —Marinette estaba más que confundida.

—Digo que sería hermosa, los pretendientes me lloverían —dijo sonriendo de modo coqueto —. El problema sería que tengo las piernas peludas, y no me voy a depilar solo por estos juegos.

—¡Adrien! Podrías ser claro, porque me estás incomodando un poco —aclaró Marinette —. Y estoy intentando no imaginarte como una chica, pero es difícil, ya pusiste la imagen en mi mente.

—¡Marinette! Yo solo recogí todas estas pelucas porque pensé que algún día nos serían útiles para algún plan importante. Y ahora me siento feliz, porque sé que las vamos a necesitar —explicó Adrien —. Para que Sabine no te reconozca te pondremos una peluca.

—¿Crees que baste solo con una peluca?

—Bueno... si estuviéramos en un anime podría tener una bañera mágica que te haga cambiar de género. O podrías evolucionar y convertirte en ángel, pero esto es la vida real, así que es lo único que se me ocurre.

Marinette rió y se acercó a las pelucas. La mayoría eran de cabello largo, muy largo. Había rizadas, de pelo liso y de distintos colores.

—¿Sabes algo? Creo que con tu piel tan pálida, una peluca rubia te hará lucir como una muñeca. En serio, te verás fabulosa. Aunque debes ponerte algo de maquillaje, para conseguir que tus facciones de niña no resalten, lo que queremos conseguir es que te veas algo mayor. Porque así será difícil que alguien te reconozca.

Marinette se levantó y lo vio con la boca semiabierta.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto de maquillaje?

—Modelo desde los diez años, me ha tocado estar junto a muchas chicas y ver a los estilistas hablar sobre el maquillaje ideal para el tipo de piel. Supongo que algo he aprendido —levantó los hombros y le resto importancia —. Podría maquillarte yo mismo, si me lo permites.

—Es una buena idea, pero no puedo salir de aquí maquillada y distinta, Nathalie haría muchas preguntas.

—¡Y yo ya tengo una idea!

Adrien tomó la peluca de color rubio, y cabello largo y bastante rizado. Era muy linda. Salieron del escondite y la metió en la mochila de Marinette.

—Si tenemos suerte, Nathalie no nos verá.

Ambos salieron de la habitación. Caminaron sigilosamente por el pasillo y bajaron las escaleras, cuando ya estaban cerca de la escalera, una voz los interrumpió.

—¿No deberían continuar con su proyecto?

—¡Nathalie! Lo que sucede es que en la casa de Marinette tenemos más información.

Nathalie se aproximó a ellos.

—Me tomé la libertad de investigar sobre Patos para ustedes, imprimí tres hojas con bastante información, incluí imágenes para que se vea más estético.

Extendió la hoja hacia Adrien, pero él no la tomó.

—Lo lamento Nathalie, pero decidimos cambiar de animal —Nathalie lo miró con el ceño fruncido —. Resulta que hay algo aún mejor que los patos, es un animal poco conocido.

—¿Se podría saber cuál es? —Nathalie se cruzó de brazos.

—No es un pato ni un castor. ¡Es un Perry!

Marinette golpeó su frente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—El animal se llama Ornitorrinco —aclaró Marinette.

—¡Es fascinante! Hace un sonido tipo Grrr, y en su tiempo libre es un Agente Secreto, tiene hasta una canción —movía sus dedos con el ritmo —. Dubi, dubi duva... ¡Agente P!

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Nathalie parecía estar enojada. Adrien contenía su risa.

—Solo esta confundido, pero la investigación que yo realicé anoche esta en la computadora de mi casa. Tenemos que ir a revisarla, ¡Adrien tiene mucho que repasar! —la azabache parecía nerviosa. Tomó a Adrien del brazo, se despidió de Nathalie y ambos salieron de la mansión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Marinette suspiró una vez que estuvo fuera.

—¡¿En serio se te ocurrió hablarle de una caricatura?!

—¡Oye! En mi defensa Nathalie no se dio cuenta —respondió cruzado de brazos —. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta? ¡Phineas & Ferb fue una serie muy conocida! A Nathalie le falta vida.

—Y a ti seriedad.

—¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de locura?

—Una vida normal.

—Normal y aburrida. ¡Yo quiero una vida llena de riesgos! Desafiar la autoridad, hablar tonterías y... ¡maquillar a mi mejor amiga!

Marinette comenzó a caminar, Adrien la siguió rápidamente.

—¿Alguna vez has maquillado a alguien?

—No. ¡Será la primera vez! ¡estoy emocionado! Seguramente quedarás como una diosa, o quedarás muy divertida. ¡De todas formas será genial!

—Empiezo a dudar.

—Ya es tarde para retractarse, ¡el plan esta en marcha!


	5. Supermercado

—Me sorprende tanto ver éste espacio tan... vacío. Es algo deprimente.

Habían llegado a la casa de Marinette. Ella desde pequeña había vivido en departamentos, en el segundo piso. En la parte posterior de los departamentos, había un espacio enorme, pertenecía a la familia de la azabache, pero nunca nadie lo había utilizado para algo.

—Sabes que antes mis bisabuelos tenían una panadería aquí, pero con el tiempo cerró —le recordó Marinette —. Mamá nunca quiso reabrirla, y a mí nunca me dejó atenderla.

—Porque eres mujer y le daba miedo dejarte sola en el mostrador y que atendieras a cualquiera —finalizó Adrien.

Marinette dejó salir un bufido.

—¿Es que no se te escapa nada?

—No —respondió sonriente —. Aunque... ¿sabes algo? Éste lugar sería perfecto como para poner un centro de belleza. Maquillaje, peinados... ya me entiendes.

—Yo he pensado en una bodega de moda. Una máquina de coser y distintos materiales de moda, como telas, agujas y más... —suspiró Marinette.

Adrien la observó con una sonrisa comprensiva. Si había alguien que conocía de los sueños de Marinette, era él. Que siempre la había escuchado y apoyado.

Dio una rápida hojeada a su reloj.

—De acuerdo, será mejor que comencemos con el plan, ya son casi las seis y el Supermercado cierra a las diez. ¡Vamos a poner peluca y a maquillarte!

—Tú emoción me incómoda.

Ambos subieron la escalera hasta llegar a la puerta de la azabache. Ingresaron a la residencia y luego corrieron para llegar a la habitación de Marinette. Como siempre todo estaba en orden, y era como tener una perfecta explosión de rosa en todo el rostro.

—Siéntate en la silla del escritorio y deja que haga mí magia.

—Espero que realmente tú magia sea efectiva.

Marinette se sentó, Adrien soltó las colitas que ella usualmente hacia en su cabello y de ese modo, la peinó con delicadeza. La azabache no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello, era muy relajante.

—Eres bueno peinando.

Él sonrió con melancolía.

—A mamá le gustaba mucho que la peinara, a ella le gustaba mucho que le hiciera trenzas.

Marinette se quedó sin palabras, solo fue capaz de disculparse.

—No tienes porque pedir perdón, los momentos que pase con mi madre siempre serán los recuerdos más valiosos que he tenido. Y creo que mientras uno recuerda a una persona, esa persona jamás se irá de tú vida. Por lo que, mi mamá siempre estará presente en mí vida.

Marinette tomó la mano de su amigo, la apretó con fuerza, de ése modo intentó infundirle confianza. No hubo necesidad de palabras, con ese simple gesto ambos se estaban reconfortando, se demostraban apoyo.

Así de especial era su amistad.

Después de haber peinado el corto cabello de Marinette, Adrien comenzó a maquillar el rostro de la chica. Utilizó distintos tonos de rosado, le pintó los párpados, utilizó rubor algo oscuro e hizo algunas cosas en las pestañas. Finalmente le puso labial rojo.

Él observaba a Marinette y notaba lo linda que se veía. Ella siempre era preciosa, eso no podía negarlo. Solo que esta era la primera vez que la veía con maquillaje.

—¿Ya puedo ver?

Habían tapado el espejo, de ese modo toda la transformación sería una total sorpresa.

—No. Ahora viene lo más importante. Solo sé paciente.

Con delicadeza Adrien ató el cabello de Marinette en una cola de caballo. Luego hizo un tomate. Al finalizar, tomó la rubia peluca y la colocó cuidadosamente sobre la cabeza de la chica.

Él la observó y se dio cuenta de que parecía otra persona, se veía un poco mayor, aunque conservaba su rostro de niña. Quizás haría falta algunos lentes, o quizás eso sería muy exagerado.

En resumen: ella se veía asombrosa.

—¿Ya puedo ver?

Adrien no respondió. En lugar de decir algo, se aproximó al espejo y lo descubrió. Cuando los ojos de Marinette se toparon con su reflejo, la boca de la azabache se abrió debido al asombro.

—¡Eres sorprendente! ¡¿cómo conseguiste un resultado así?!

Marinette se levantó de un salto y corrió para abrazar a Adrien. Él simplemente rió.

—Aún falta la ropa —Adrien abrió su mochila y sacó un polerón de color negro, el cual le entregó a su amiga —. Ponte algún jean con eso y quedarás irreconocible.

Marinette se encerró en el baño, se colocó la ropa que Adrien había elegido para ella y después de eso, le dijo a su reflejo: "todo saldrá bien".

Luego salió del baño. Adrien también estaba con un polerón oscuro, el de él era azul. Llevaba lentes de sol y también una gorra.

—Soy un reconocido modelo, también debo esconderme —aclaró —. Y estaba pensando que no podemos utilizar nuestros nombres verdaderos. Yo me pondré Dante.

—¿Por qué Dante?

—Porque suena seductor y atractivo —colocó una pose seductora, Marinette rió —. Era eso o Perry.

—Tomaste la decisión correcta.

—Lo sé, bebé, lo sé. ¿Qué hay de ti? Si quieres puedes llamarte Emilie.

Marinette abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Se sentiría muy raro llevar el nombre de una mujer desaparecida, realmente sería un poco incómodo. Aunque Emilie era una mujer muy buena.

—Creo que me llamaré Denisse, gracias.

—¿Denisse? ¿de dónde sacaste ése nombre?

—El otro día leí una lista de nombres poco comunes, y uno de ellos era Denisse. Al ser poco común, me parece buena idea utilizarlo.

—¡O podríamos ser Perry y Pinky! —al ver el ceño fruncido de Marinette aclaró: —. Perry es el ornitorrinco, Pinky es el chihuahua. ¡Ambos son Agentes Secretos!

—Seremos Dante y Denisse —finalizó Marinette.

—Eso no es tan divertido, pero por lo menos ambos nombres empiezan con D. ¡Podremos ser gemelos de inicial!

Marinette se limitó a negar con la cabeza, no valía la pena continuar con el tema.

Camino al lugar, hablaron un poco sobre lo que tendrían que hacer, y que lo principal era espiar a Sabine sin que ella se diera cuenta. Aunque también deberían comprar algo, porque sino podrían confundirlos con ladrones.

—Ya estamos aquí —dijo Adrien cuando se encontraban frente a la puerta del establecimiento —. ¿Estás lista?

—No. Pero estoy segura de que esta locura será divertida.

—Juntos todo siempre es divertido.

Adrien extendió su mano. Marinette la tomó y de ese modo ambos ingresaron. Marinette estaba nerviosa, casi se cayó cuando repentinamente tuvo que correr.

—¡Mira! ¡hay un McDonal's aquí! ¡tienen la colección de juguetes de Furby! —exclamaba Adrien, él se veía muy emocionado —. ¡Entremos!

Marinette notó que algunas personas los estaban mirando, incluso algunos trabajadores del Supermercado.

Adiós, pasar desapercibidos.

—Dante, será mejor que entremos a comprar —no hubo respuesta —. ¡Dante! —gritó. Pero no pasó nada.

Optó por apretar su mano.

—¿Qué? ¿quién?

Marinette soltó su mano y golpeó su frente frustrada. ¡¿Es en serio?! Todo eso de cambiar de nombres fue su idea.

—¡Dante! —Adrien abrió la boca al comprender —. ¡Tenemos que comprar ahora mismo!

—¿No podemos tener el juguete primero?

—¡No hay tiempo!

Y de ese modo, a tirones consiguió entrar con Adrien al lugar.

Lo primero con lo que se toparon fue con artículos para el hogar: refrigeradores, hornos, lavadoras. Avanzaron un poco y vieron algunos juguetes.

—¡Que ni se te ocurra probarte las máscaras de Infinity War! —Marinette apretó su mano, deteniéndolo.

—¡Eres tan aburrida! —se quejó como un niño.

—Tenemos una misión.

Una vez que pasaron la sección de juguetes, se encontraron con la sección escolar. Ahí había de todo: lápices, libretas, cuadernos. ¡Era el paraíso personal para Marinette!

Pero no solo eso. En el fondo de ese pasillo había un trabajador, eso se notaba por el uniforme. Él estaba arrodillado en el piso, acomodando algunos cuadernos.

Marinette no pudo avanzar más, tuvo que quedarse ahí observándolo. Se le hizo tan conocido, pero... ¿por qué? ¿quién era ese hombre?

Su cabello se veía castaño claro, aunque parecía ser teñido. Parecía tener una gran barba. Era gordo, eso se notaba incluso a la distancia. El cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo y su piel era blanca.

En un momento, movió la cabeza y Marinette pudo ver su rostro. ¡En ese momento entró en pánico! Porque fue capaz de reconocerlo.

Retrocedió, tirando consigo a Adrien.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa?

—Vamos por esos Furbys.

Marinette salió prácticamente corriendo del Supermercado, Adrien solo la siguió sin hacer preguntas.

Algo había sucedido, y sabía que de un modo u otro obtendría las respuestas.


	6. McDonald's

Adrien realmente quería preguntarle a Marinette que era lo que le sucedía. Pero su mente se nubló en el momento que entraron a McDonald's. Porque no había fila. Así que arrastró a su amiga a la fila, ambos corrían. Aunque ella iba algo cabizbaja, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Buenas tardes, ¿qué van a pedir? —preguntó la cajera.

El rostro de Adrien se iluminó. ¡Tendría pronto un Furby! Esos muñecos le encantaban desde que era pequeño.

—Hola. Yo quiero una cajita feliz, pero no me importa demasiado eso. ¡Quiero un Furby! Y de preferencia que sea amarillo, ¡como mi cabello! —exclamó emocionado, incluso daba algunos brinquitos —. Y para mi amiga un helado, un mcflurry con chubis. Y —se acercó un poco a la cajera —. Sé que se llaman M&M, pero a ella le gusta decirles chubis. No rompa su ilusión.

—De acuerdo... —la voz de la cajera solo demostraba desconcierto, además, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja del rubio podía resultar algo perturbadora. Era demasiada emoción para tratarse solo de un juguete.

Adrien estaba sacando su billetera, cuando la cajera le habló, consiguiendo que su buen humor desapareciera.

—¿No preferirías comer sin juguete? Quizás algún niño lo espera más que tú.

—¡¿Acaso me está diciendo viejo?!

Marinette no pudo evitar reír ante aquello. Ese grito la hizo volver a la vida. Estaba acostumbrada a estar en medio de las peleas de Adrien, que casi siempre eran solo por tonterías.

—Solo digo que quizás sea una mejor idea guardar el juguete para algún niño. Es una nueva política de la sucursal.

—¿Tienes idea de con quién te estás metiendo?

Marinette no pudo evitar recordar a su compañera de clases, Chloé. Ella cada vez que se molestaba inmiscuía a su padre en el asunto, y de ese modo se salía con la suya.

Era un dolor de muelas. Pero le resultaba siempre.

—¿Con un adolescente común y corriente?

Definitivamente ella no debió haber dicho eso. Sonrió al saber lo que pasaría a continuación. Era un poco obvio, pero siempre era divertido.

—¿Un adolescente común? —Adrien se permitió carcajearse un poco —. Usted está hablando con Dante Bourgeois. Soy sobrino del Alcalde André —la cajera alzó una ceja de incredulidad —. Vea esto.

Adrien sacó su celular y buscó entre sus contactos hasta que encontró el número del Alcalde. Se lo mostró, con foto y todo. Los ojos de la cajera estaban abiertos de par en par debido a la impresión.

—Yo...

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Marinette intervino.

—Y yo soy Denisse Agreste, soy pariente lejana de Gabriel Agreste, ya sabe. Él famoso diseñador. Y claro, de su hijo. Él reconocido modelo.

Adrien palmeó el hombro de su amiga, dándole apoyo. Ambos pusieron rostro enojado.

—Supongo que no le gustará que llamemos a esas personas en éste instante, solo porque usted le negó un Furby a un adolescente. ¿No? —preguntó Marinette cruzando sus brazos, en una pose altanera.

—Lo peor de todo es que no era para mí. Era para una fundación con niños que padecen cáncer, lo iba a donar. Pero usted solo me juzgó mal —sollozó Adrien.

Marinette lo abrazó de modo tierno y fulminó con la mirada a la cajera. La pobre intentaba esconderse, pero no tenía dónde. Para su mala suerte, ya todos los trabajadores estaban ahí, incluso él jefe de local.

—¡Ahora esos pobres niños enfermos se quedarán sin un Furby! —sollozó Adrien con voz fuerte, para que todos oyeran.

El administrador se acercó.

—No pude evitar escuchar todo este lío. Así que, en mí nombre quiero pedirles una disculpa. Por favor, no llamen al Alcalde o a Gabriel, deben tener asuntos más importantes que resolver. No es que esto no sea importante, claro. No se preocupen, tomaremos medidas. Ella será despedida.

El horror en la cara de la chica se hizo presente de inmediato. Adrien chocó los cinco con la azabache disimuladamente.

—Y como recompensa y disculpa, les daremos una bolsa con los ocho colores de Furby disponibles. De ese modo, no harán feliz solo a un niño, sino a ocho —Adrien dejó de sollozar —. Pueden sentarse. Yo especialmente llevaré sus órdenes a su mesa. Gracias.

—Gracias, jovencito. Personas como usted me devuelven la fe en la humanidad —agradeció Adrien de modo sincero —. Y en cuanto a usted, más le vale aprender a tratar bien a las personas, a mi juzgar. Además, le aseguró que soy más joven que usted.

Tomó la mano de Marinette y juntos se dirigieron a una de las mesas más apartadas de las cajas. Una vez que se sentaron, mentalmente contaron hasta diez y luego comenzaron a reír a carcajada limpia. Aunque intentando no llamar la atención.

—¡Te luciste con eso de que eres pariente de Agreste! —felicitó Adrien.

—¡Y tú con lo de André! Debiste ver su cara, pensé que se iba a desmayar.

Ambos continuaron riendo.

—¡Somos dinamita! —ambos chocaron los puños. Como cada vez que hacían una maldad.

—No entiendo cómo pudiste llorar de verdad, tienes un don.

—Cuando vives con una secretaria amargada, aprendes algunos trucos —respondió guiñando su ojo —. Sucede que cuando lloró, es más fácil que Nathalie me de permiso.

Marinette asintió.

—¿Debo suponer que te quedarás con todos los Furbys?

Los ojos de Adrien brillaron, contuvo los saltitos internos que querían salir.

—No. El rosado es muy femenino, te lo daré a ti.

—Vaya, qué caritativo.

—Tendrás uno, con eso ya debes sentirte especial. Aunque, bueno, tú siempre has sido especial para mí.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo. Adrien notó como las mejillas de la azabache se sonrojaban un poco, acto que consideró adorable.

Todo en ella era adorable, ¿para qué mentir? Ella era una niña preciosa. Aunque parecía desconocer su belleza, o simplemente no le interesaba.

Fue entonces cuando recordó algo.

—¿Ahora me dirás el porqué de tú reacción? Y no te hagas la tonta, me refiero al sujeto que viste y te hizo correr.

Marinette trago en seco.

—Pensé que lo habías olvidado.

—Cuando se trata de ti, no puedo olvidar nada.


	7. Lo conozco

El incómodo silencio solo consiguió ser interrumpido por el gerente de la sucursal, él le entregó el helado a Marinette y también la cajita feliz a Adrien. La bolsa con los ocho Furby's se la entregó la cajera, junto con una "sincera" disculpa. Aunque todos se dieron cuenta de que fue falsa, muy falsa.

Adrien no rió solo por respeto a la chica. Aunque tuvo ganas de hacerlo, pero se contuvo.

—Espero que disfruten de su pedido. Y recuerden, no molesten a sus contactos por esto, ya todo quedó en el pasado —les dijo el gerente, sonriendo de modo amable. Adrien solo asintió en agradecimiento y luego el gerente se retiró.

—Quiero que me cuentes el motivo de tú actitud mientras comemos, porque no me quedaré con la duda y sabes lo molesto que puedo llegar a ser —amenazó.

—Quizás te parezca una tontería.

—Si te molesta tanto, estoy seguro de que no es ninguna tontería —estiró su mano para tomar la de ella, y de ese modo acariciar con sumo cariño los nudillos de la fémina —. Confía en mí, solo cuéntame tú problema y listo, sabes que no te juzgaré.

Marinette sonrió ante sus palabras, sabía que estaba en confianza. Adrien era él mejor amigo del mundo, el chico al que más quería. Era una persona única, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ayudar a sus amigos.

—De acuerdo...

*  
 _—Quizás mi reacción haya sido un poco tonta, pero lo que pasa es que yo conozco a ése hombre._

 _Es claro que mi mamá trabaja aquí desde hace tiempo. Y como su única hija, a veces me ha tenido que traer. Aunque no siempre, porque cuando no me puede cuidar, estoy contigo o con Alya, o sino, otras amigas._

 _Tú sabes que durante mucho tiempo estuve enferma, porque no podía andar en bicicleta, o caminar mucho. Utilicé bastón durante cuatro años. Y recién a los trece años, eso se acabó._

 _Aunque me estoy adelantando un poco._

 _—¿Recuerdas el tiempo en el que había salido_ _Pokémon_ _Go?_

 _—¡Claro! Recuerdo que yo lo quería jugar, y Gabriel no me lo permitió —se cruzó de brazos con enfado._

 _—Exacto. Pero me pediste a mí que lo descargara, y yo no entendía nada. Aunque, tú tampoco —antes de que se defendiera, prefirió seguir —. Mi mamá me comentó que tenía un amigo que sabía sobre el juego, porque lo jugaba en el Líder._

 _—¡¿Entonces cuándo jugábamos hacías trampa?!_

 _Marinette no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos. Eso era muy tonto._

 _—¡Claro que no! Mi celular no era compatible, hablé con un chico mediante el celular de mamá, con mensajes de voz y a él le pedí ayuda._

 _Me decía que tenía miles de Pokémon, que le encantaban, y que jugaba incluso en el transporte._

 _Yo le hacía preguntas, y él sin problemas me respondía. Fue paciente. Me trató bien, aunque fuera solo por un tema de juegos._

 _—¿Ése sujeto te enseñó a jugar Pokémon?_

 _—Sí. Me aconsejó y me escuchó —afirmó Marinette —. Aunque mamá también ayudó, puesto que intercambiamos celulares. El de ella era compatible, el mío no. Aunque la Navidad pasada me regaló uno nuevo._

 _Adrien_ _frunció_ _ligeramente su ceño._

 _—¿Y cuál es el problema de que haya escuchado tú voz? Es solo una voz. Por audio te escuchas diferente que en persona._

 _Marinette sonrió de medio lado._

 _Un día mi madre me quiso traer porque necesitaba de otro canasto. Yo recién superaba la muerte de mi abuela, y mis enfermedades un poco. El problema era que mi bicicleta era muy pesada, y mamá iba a una gran velocidad._

 _Los supermercados estarían cerrados durante mucho tiempo, debido a las fiestas del país._

 _Mamá había llegado bien al Líder. Pero yo no. Yo apenas podía controlar una bicicleta tan dura, tan extraña. Entonces, llegué mal, me faltaba el aire. No podía controlar los frenos, fue muy difícil. Así que opté por frenar con los pies._

 _Él estaba ahí, me vio y se preocupó por mí. Me dijo que debía practicar, que esa acción era peligrosa. Incluso... me abrazó._

 _—¿Qué? Entonces si han hablado y se han visto —Adrien parecía algo sorprendido._

 _No solo fue eso._

 _Mamá y yo entramos para realizar las compras, como es lógico. Pero después de un rato... lo volvimos a ver. Dentro del supermercado, vi como abrazaba a mi mamá y le decía que disfrutará de las fiestas. La sonrisa de ambos era muy linda, como si ambos hubiesen querido aquel acercamiento._

 _Sentí cercanía entre ellos, no lo negaré._

 _Aunque, la sorpresa llegó a mí de golpe, cuando él se acercó a mí para darme un fuerte abrazo. Te lo juro, fue un abrazo cariñoso, con cariños en la espalda y... fue bastante tierno._

 _Él también me deseó que lo pasará bien en las fiestas. ¿Puedes creerlo?, ¿qué me lo dijera a mí? ¿y que me diera ese abrazo?_

 _Es un hombre muy cariñoso._

 _—¿Esa fue la primera vez que se vieron? —preguntó Adrien. Marinette analizó un poco la pregunta._

 _No. Esa fue la segunda vez que nos vimos personalmente. Él me conoció unas semanas antes._

 _Recuerdo que yo quería comprar un cuaderno, necesitaba otro cuaderno para diseñar. Y cuando fuimos a ese pasillo, él estaba ahí._

 _Aún recuerdo ese momento._

 _Sentí un poco de nervios, y también algo de miedo._

 _Es realmente alto, eso me intimidó. Además, se dio vuelta repentinamente y sonrió. ¿Quién sonríe de la nada? Nadie._

 _Aunque debo admitir que es lindo. Puede parecer un gigante, pero no es un gigante aterrador. Es lindo, tiene una cara muy tierna, aunque su barba lo hace parecer viejo. Fácilmente podrías compararlo con un osito._

 _—O con un Santa_ _Claus_ _, por su gordura._

 _Puede ser._

 _El punto es que saludó a mí madre, la abrazó y le preguntó cómo estaba._

 _Aún recuerdo su voz. Su modo de saludar fue un "Holis". Debido a su gran tamaño, cualquiera creería que su tono sería intimidante, fuerte. Pero no lo era. Su voz era bastante agradable, como un canto acelerado. Aunque sí era fuerte._

 _—Ella es mi hija, Marinette —presentó mi mamá._

 _Recuerdo haber visto sus ojos, estaban fijos en mí. Yo quería esconderme, pero no tenía dónde._

 _—¿Ella es? —preguntó, aún mirándome._

 _Aún quería esconderme, era incómodo tener una mirada fija en mí. Me sentía expuesta._

 _—La que te pide ayuda con Pokémon —bromeó mi madre._

 _Me sentí avergonzada. ¿Por qué tenía que sacar ese tema?_

 _Aunque al chico le causó gracia, porque sonrió._

 _—Yo recuerdo su voz. Veamos, habla._

 _Su petición me pareció de lo más incómoda. ¿Por qué quería que hablará?_

 _Y me pareció más tonto aún no atreverme a hablar en persona con él, siendo que por mensaje de voz sí podía._

 _—Hola... —dije en un susurró._

 _—Di algo más —pidió él._

 _¿Hola no era suficiente? Por supuesto que no, si con suerte me había atrevido a hablar._

 _—Debió haber sido tan incómodo —rió Adrien._

 _Para mí sí. Para los adultos no lo fue._

 _Por una vez fui el centro de atención, y no me gustó. Realmente, no es algo que repetiría._

 _—No sé qué decir._

 _Fue lo que_ _admití_ _, está vez hablé más fuerte._

 _La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó._

 _—¡Esa es la voz que yo recuerdo!_

 _La alegría con la que expresó aquello me sorprendió mucho. ¿Acaso le había sorprendido mucho mi voz? Porque si somos sinceros, era una voz común... como la de cualquier otra persona._

 _Ellos hablaron un poco más. Yo los observaba, era un poco extraño estar frente al chico que me había ayudado sin conocerme._

 _Y..._

 _Ese fue el día que me abrazó por primera vez. Te aseguró que la sensación era agradable. Su cuerpo es grande, es acogedor y te hace sentir protegida._

 _Aunque... a mi madre la abraza de un modo especial, y la mira de una manera..._

 _No puedo expresar correctamente las emociones que sus ojos enseñan, es algo tan... único, especial, mágico._

 _Su sonrisa se vuelve tierna. Sus ojos parecen dulces caramelos, y son abrazos algo largos. Es algo hermoso._

 _Cuando veo la sonrisa de mamá, sé que ella también los disfruta. Que aquellos abrazos, son su anhelo._

 _*_  
Adrien había escuchado todo pacientemente.

Había visto las expresiones de Marinette, y había notado la emoción en su voz. Sus ojos solo demostraban llanto acumulado.

Solo una pregunta vino a su mente.

—¿Crees que él sea el motivo de la sonrisa de tú madre?, ¿qué él sea quien le gusta?

Marinette no necesitó pensar en nada más. Después de haber contado toda la historia, ella misma obtuvo su respuesta.

Así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.


	8. ¿Decepción?

Marinette se sintió bastante egoísta cuando analizó bien la situación. Ella pasaba cada día al lado de su madre, siempre conversaban sobre el colegio, sobre sus amistades y más problemas de adolescente. Casi siempre hablaban respecto a ella. ¿Qué había de Sabine?

Había descuidado tanto a su madre que no había notado el enamoramiento que ella tenía. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? Aquello era terrible. Era la peor hija del mundo.

Adrien notó la contrariada mirada de su mejor amiga, se sintió mal por ella y como era terrible con las relaciones amistosas no sabía cómo animarla, se sentía mal.

—¿Estás decepcionada de que ese chico sea el presunto amor de Sabine? —preguntó Adrien.

¿Estaba decepcionada? No. La palabra correcta no sería decepción. Lo cierto era que ella no conocía del todo bien a ese hombre, que según sus recuerdos se llama Andrés.

Se habían visto en dos ocasiones y en ambas oportunidades él había sido tierno con ella. Era un hombre simpático, tierno y de voz fuerte. Era alguien amoroso. Pero... ¿importaba acaso su opinión? No. Aquí la única opinión realmente importante era la de su madre.

—No me siento decepcionada, tampoco feliz. Creo que no tengo ningún tipo de sentimiento en éste momento —respondió la joven sonriendo del modo más sincero posible.

Adrien podía ver la tristeza existente en los celestes ojos de su mejor amiga. Ella siempre sonreía, incluso si por dentro estaba muriendo. No le gustaba preocupar a los demás.

—¿Sabes en qué estoy pensando yo? —ella negó con la cabeza —, estoy pensando en cómo nos llevaremos esta bolsa con ocho Furby's. Creo que son demasiados y que si vamos caminando por la calle nos van a mirar de modo raro.

Marinette rió a carcajadas. Imaginó la escena, dos jóvenes cargando una bolsa por las calles de París.

—Bueno, podríamos asustar a los Parisinos, quizás pensarán que llevamos un cuerpo en esa bolsa. De ese modo, gritaran cuando nos vean pasar.

Ahora fue el turno de Adrien para comenzar a reír como un idiota. Aquello había sido demasiado cómico.

—Es una lástima que los Furby's no se muevan, sino realmente podríamos asustar a las personas —los ojos de Adrien brillaban con malicia.

—¡Eres malvado, amigo Dante!

—¿Quién es Dante? —la mirada del rubio demostraba completa confusión. Marinette golpeó su rostro un tanto molesta.

—¿Es en serio? ¿acaso olvidaste que somos Dante y Denisse? —la boca de Adrien se abrió en reconocimiento —, ¿sabes algo? Me alegra que el plan no haya funcionado, tienes la memoria de una nuez con esto de el cambio de nombres.

—La verdad es que mi memoria siempre ha sido terrible. Por eso me sorprende pasar de año en el colegio. Creo que tienen ciertas consideraciones conmigo por ser un Agreste —Marinette rió nuevamente. Adrien era como una máquina de chistes para ella, eso era algo que disfrutaba mucho.

Finalmente ambos tomaron un taxi y de ese modo volvieron a la mansión Agreste. Tuvieron suerte de que cuando entraron, Nathalie no apareció. Por lo que pudieron ir directamente a la habitación del rubio.

Adrien se dejó caer en su cama, estaba realmente cansado. Haber caminado tanto fue demasiado para su cuerpo, además, todo eso del cambio de identidad había sido demasiado.

—¿Qué haremos ahora con tú madre y ese hombre? —preguntó Adrien. Sabía que el tema aún no terminaba, era demasiado pronto aún.

Marinette permaneció de pie pensativa. Definitivamente quería ver cómo se relacionaban ambos en el trabajo. Aunque sería un poco complicado ir a espiarlos siendo ella misma, quizás necesitarían regresar con la peluca y todo eso.

—¿Y si volvemos para espiarlos otro día? —el rostro de Marinette aún demostraba algo de confusión. Adrien sintió tanta tristeza por eso que no tuvo corazón para decirle que no —, es que si vamos como nosotros mismos es obvio que mi madre nos reconocerá.

—Somos mejores amigos, es lógico que te apoyaré en esta situación. Además, ¿qué es más interesante que espiar a un hombre gordo en su lugar de trabajo? ¡es un sueño hecho realidad! —el sarcasmo fue evidente, Marinette rodó los ojos —. Hablando en serio, somos amigos, te ayudaré.

—¡Muchas gracias! —la azabache abrazó a su mejor amigo. Adrien sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, era una sensación nueva. Jamás había sentido algo así con un abrazo de Marinette. Era extraño.

Cuando se separaron, él arrastró la bolsa con los muñecos para dejarla en los pies de su cama. Mientras Marinette se sacaba la peluca, Adrien colocaba los Furby's cuidadosamente sobre la alfombra.

Adrien sacó su celular y le tomó una foto a todos sus muñecos, sonrió como un niño en Navidad. ¡Eran preciosos!

—¡Marinette, tómame una foto con todos los Furby's! —pidió con gran emoción.

Marinette tomó el celular entre sus manos y le tomó una foto al rubio. Una foto se transformó en diez fotos, después no tomó más, ya que se aburrió. La última foto fue una de ambos juntos.

—Mañana nos veremos en el colegio, te aseguró que llevaré un cuaderno con un plan para esto de tú madre. ¿Sí? Solo confía en mí.

—Siempre confiaré en ti. Te quiero mucho.

Otra vez su corazón dio un saltó. ¿Por qué sucedía tanto últimamente? Se sentía extraño, aunque era agradable, muy agradable.

—La peluca tenla tú, la necesitarás.

Después de que se despidieron y de que Marinette regresó a su casa, ella se dejó caer en su cama y pensó en su madre.

Sus sonrisas repentinas, su nueva y reciente felicidad. El modo en el que cantaba.

¿Cómo había sido tan ciega de no notar antes todos los cambios? ¿cómo no se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba enamorada?

Es que... en su defensa: ella jamás se había enamorado de nadie. Marinette conocía el amor gracias a los libros y a la televisión. Más nunca lo había vivido, era extraño que su madre estuviera enamorada y ella nunca ha experimentado ese sentimiento.

Antes de volver a levantarse tomó su celular y vio que tenía una notificación de Instagram. La abrió y rió al ver de que se trataba. Adrien había publicado la foto de ellos junto a todos los Furby's y había escrito: "Mi mejor amiga y yo tenemos muchos muñecos. ¿Qué haremos con tantos?"

—¡Se supone que me daría el rosado y no lo tengo! —le gritó a la pantalla. Aunque claramente nadie le iba a responder.

Eso fue un poco tonto.

Abrió la aplicación de WhattSApp y abrió una conversación con Adrien.

"Olvidaste darme el Furby rosado"

"Revisa tú mochila ;)" —la respuesta llegó de inmediato.

La azabache se levantó, tomó su mochila del suelo, la abrió y revisó. Encontró la peluca y debajo de ella... ¡el Furby rosado!

"¿Cómo lo hiciste? :o

¡Te juro que no me di cuenta!"

"Sabes que siempre te sorprenderé ;)"

—Adrien es tan especial, estoy feliz de ser su amiga... —susurró.

Y después se levantó para preparar la comida, su madre ya debería estar por llegar.


	9. Apoyo silencioso

¿Saben qué es lo feo de trabajar en un Supermercado hasta tarde? Que en ocasiones, tienes que salir realmente tarde del local. Eso ocurría a menudo con Sabine. Ella salía en ocasiones a las once de la noche, y en otras ovaciones, era tanto el trabajo que terminaba saliendo recién a las doce. Entonces, como imaginarán, llegaba realmente tarde a su casa.

Marinette realmente intentó esperar despierta a su madre. Quería verla, compartir con ella, acompañarla. Pero no pudo hacerlo. El sueño la venció, además, al siguiente día tenía clases.

El problema sería que en la mañana tampoco podrían verse, porque Sabine salía a las seis de la mañana y Marinette se despertaba a las seis y media para poder arreglarse y bañarse. No se topaban, porque solo había un baño disponible en la casa.

Esa mañana despertó e hizo toda la rutina de siempre. Se dio un baño, se vistió, hizo sus coletas. Desayunó algo ligero y luego fue al colegio.

En la entrada se topó inmediatamente con Adrien, que llevaba lentes de sol.

—Agente M. Tuve un plan genial para la misión de espionaje —hablaba en susurros. Algunos chicos volteaban a verlos, estaban llamando la atención.

—Adrien, éste tipo de cosas se deben hablar en un lugar más privado. Además, ¿por qué tú tienes lentes de sol y yo no? —ella se cruzó de brazos. Era una actitud infantil, pero se había molestado un poco.

—¿Me conoces tan poco? —Adrien le entregó unos lentes de sol a su amiga, los cuales ella se colocó de inmediato —, ahora nos encontramos en la misma onda. ¿Lo ves? Siempre pienso en ti.

—Me agrada esto, pero no podemos hablar del tema tan abiertamente. Esperemos hasta el recreo.

Cuando finalmente el recreo llegó, ambos se quedaron en el salón de clases sentados juntos. Adrien sacó un cuaderno y le mostró a Marinette lo que escribió.

—Creo que podríamos espiar desde lejos, pero no tan lejos. Digo, uno se acercará a uno de ellos y el otro al otro, pero tendremos una grabadora oculta.

—¿Eso no es demasiado trabajo? Además, podría ser bastante sospechoso que entremos al Supermercado, sigamos a dos trabajadores y no compremos nada.

Adrien bufo, Marinette siempre tenía un pero cuando se trataba de sus planes.

—Otra idea es que estemos todo un día dentro del Supermercado y veamos en qué momento se juntan. ¡Es un plan aprueba de tontos!

—Alguien podría vernos y creer que somos presuntos ladrones, entonces un Guardia nos perseguiría sigilosamente.

—¡No puedo ir a prisión! Si eso llega a suceder, ¡mi padre me mataría! No, primero me castiga y después me mata.

—Bueno... somos menores de edad, de todas formas no podríamos ir a prisión.

—Menor o no menor, Gabriel si es capaz de asesinarme —Adrien asintió para él mismo, se sintió un poco asustado —. Si mis planes no te parecen lo suficientemente buenos, entonces, ¿qué sugieres?

—Mi mamá trabaja todo el día en el Líder. Desde que tengo uso de razón ha estado ahí. Tengo algunos conocimientos. Y sé bien que él es un reponedor, mientras que ella es cajera —explicó Marinette. Adrien solo escuchaba de modo atento, no entendía el punto hasta ahora —. Cuando están a punto de cerrar, como a eso de las nueve todo se desordena.

—¿Tienen una fiesta en el local? Oye, qué poco profesionales son.

—No, no quise decir eso. Me refiero a que todo se desordena. Las cajeras tienen permitido realizar sus compras, abandonar sus puestos. Y ellos, los que reponen tienen que moverse por distintas secciones.

Adrien rascó su nuca, analizando lo que Marinette le estaba explicando.

—¿Significa que en la noche es más probable que se topen? —la azabache asintió, ese era el punto exacto al que quería llegar —. Entonces Hugo y Rosita tendrán que volver hoy.

—¿Hugo y Rosita? —Marinette negó con la cabeza sintiéndose bastante enfadada, comenzaba a creer que lo hacía a propósito.

—La verdad no recuerdo nuestros nombres falsos, así que pensé en los nombres de los personajes de Pato Aventuras. Hugo es uno de los sobrinos, y Rosita es...

—He visto la serie, sé quienes son.

—¡Es cierto! —Adrien comenzó a aplaudir al ritmo de la melodía de la canción de la serie —. Muy audaces, muy capaces... —cantó.

—¡Otra vez no! —ella intentó retirarse, pero fue detenida por el agarre de Adrien.

—¡Pato Aventuras las llamamos! —seguía cantando él.

—¡Te juró que si vuelves a empollar un huevo no respondo de mí!

—¡Gran idea! —Adrien se levantó de su asiento, comenzó a graznar y dejó su cuaderno en la silla. Después se sentó sobre él con las piernas cruzadas, como si realmente fuese un pato —, mi hijo se llamará Marion, porque suena como Marinette.

—Eh... —vieron en dirección a la puerta y se toparon con la mirada estupefacta de Nino —, amigos, ustedes sí que son raros. Y yo que venía por audífonos. Jamás olvidaré esto —se fue.

Marinette estaba roja de la vergüenza.

—¡Adrien! ¡eso te pasa por creerte un pato! —y no pudo evitar darle un fuerte empujón, lo que provocó que se cayera de la silla.

Ella aprovechó el momento para salir corriendo del salón, con las mejilas rojas debido a la vergüenza que sentía. ¡Todo gracias a Adrien!

Él se levantó y corrió persiguiéndola.

—¡Lo siento, yo no sabía que él iba a entrar justo en ese momento! —gritó, pero ella no se detuvo —. ¡No dejes solo! ¡si quieres te regaló a Marion! Aunque es mi cuaderno de matemáticas y lo necesito —Marinette se encerró en los baños de chicas.

—Jamás tocaré a Marion —advirtió.

—Sabes que soy un asco en matemáticas, pero de todas formas necesito el cuaderno.

Silencio.

La campana sonó, debían regresar a clases. Cuando Marinette salió, Adrien la detuvo tocando su brazo.

—¡Vamos! Prometo que no volveré a actuar como un pato —ella no pudo contener la carcajada que escapó de sus labios.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo normal que sonó esa promesa?

—¿Cuándo hemos sido normales? Somos Adrien y Marinette, dos locos de remate —ella sonrió alegre y asintió —. Al menos te hice sonreír.

—Como siempre.

Durante el resto del día se dedicaron a hablar sobre el nuevo plan que tenían, el que llevarían a cabo esa misma tarde. Marinette escribió con letras mayúsculas Dante en la Palma de su amigo, no podía permitir que se olvidará de su propio nombre falso.

Al final de las clases, fueron a la mansión Agreste. Solo que está vez, antes de poder ir a la habitación del rubio, fueron recibidos por Nathalie.

—Adrien Agreste —dijo ella cruzada de brazos.

—Nathalie... no sé tú apellido —él también se cruzó de brazos, serio.

Marinette sabía que estaban en problemas, otra vez. ¿Por qué cuándo se trataba de ellos solo tenían problemas? Si que eran un equipo terrible.

—¡Adrien! No estoy para bromas. Ayer ustedes me dijeron que tenían un trabajo sobre patos, luego dijeron que era sobre ornitorrincos...

—¡Nathalie! No confundas las cosas. Escucha bien esto: los patos son unos envidiosos. Porque ellos hablan raro y son gruñones, pero los orni...

—¡Silencio! —ambos fueron un salto ante el grito que Nathalie dio. No era normal en ella gritar de ese modo —. Como sabía que no podía confiar en ti, le envíe un correo a tu maestra con el reporte ya hecho. ¿Y sabes qué pasó?

Marinette tragó en seco. Habían descubierto la mentira.

—¿Debería sentirme ofendido porque no confías en mí? Porque déjame decirte que sí me duele —Adrien fingió sentirse afligido.

—¿Y yo debería ofenderme porque no conoces mi apellido? —devolvió ella, aún seria.

Touché. Pensó Marinette.

La situación era tensa, pero aún así tenía cierto grado de diversión.

—Dijo que jamás les había dado una investigación sobre animales, que debí haberme confundido —Nathalie lo observaba de modo acusador, realmente estaba molesta —. Adrien, no puedes ir por la vida tomando todo a la ligera. ¿Has pensado en tú futuro? Algún día tendrás que ir a la Universidad, la vida cambia. No siempre podrás mentir para salirte con la tuya.

Adrien bajó su mirada. "Futuro", esa palabra era poderosa y al mismo tiempo era dolorosa. Él no veía un futuro claro, lo único que esperaba era... un milagro.

—Solo quiero que por favor no escondas nada, porque cuando tú padre no está, yo soy la que está a cargo —ella se agachó para quedar a la altura de su protegido —. Adrien, yo te quiero muchísimo.

Cuando Nathalie intentó darle un abrazo, Adrien sintió como el aire le faltaba. Entonces hizo lo que se le vino a la mente: salió corriendo para subir las escaleras. Nathalie suspiró afligida ante la escena.

—Marinette, tú que eres su mejor amiga te pido por favor que lo protejas. No mientas por él. No quiero que tenga problemas.

Nathalie apreciaba mucho a Adrien, eso era tan lindo. Marinette pensaba que Adrien era afortunado al tenerla, después de todo, era como tener una madre. Él no estaba solo.

Aunque también sintió un poco de culpa. Adrien había mentido con tal de protegerla a ella y ahora por su culpa, Nathalie desconfiaba de él.

—Adrien no esconde nada, Nathalie. Sucede que yo tengo un problema personal y le pedí ayuda, por eso nos fuimos de ese modo tan misterioso. Me disculpó, es solo que...

—Son adolescentes y quieren tener sus secretos. Lo entiendo, también fui adolescente alguna vez —Marinette le sonrió con sinceridad, Nathalie palmeó en hombro de la azabache —. Es normal que sean así. Agradezco que me digas la verdad, es solo que Adrien me preocupa. A veces es muy infantil, no toma las cosas en serio.

—Puede que sea infantil, pero ese es el modo en él que ve la vida: como un juego. ¿Quién quiere ver la vida de otro modo?, ¿acaso es tan malo ser infantil? Prefiero que sea así de infantil a que sea un amargado —defendió a su amigo —. Aún somos adolescentes, debemos disfrutar que podemos seguir viendo la vida de modo infantil, antes de crecer y volvernos amargados. ¡No digo que tú seas amargada! —aclaró enseguida.

Nathalie rió brevemente y la observó con algo de ternura, o eso percibió Marinette.

—Estoy tan feliz de que Adrien tenga a alguien como tú en su vida —fue lo que dijo antes de retirarse.

Marinette subió la gran escalera y entró a la habitación de Adrien. Su amigo estaba tirado en la cama con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Nathalie me cansa tanto! Cree que puede darme órdenes, que puede abrazarme y que es su deber cuidarme —estaba cruzado de brazos, intentaba demostrar enojo, pero sus facciones parecían tristes —. Ella cree que puede ser...

—Una madre —completó Marinette.

—¡No digas esa palabra! —espeto con algo de rabia, Marinette le regaló una sonrisa ladina —. Lo siento, no debí gritar, es solo que... —dejó salir un suspiró cansino.

Marinette se sentó a su lado y acarició sus cabellos con una ternura infinita. En ocasiones así, Adrien parecía un niño desamparado.

—Es solo que Nathalie no es tú madre y sientes que intenta reemplazarla —Adrien se sentó en la cama y observó a su amiga con sorpresa —. Tienes miedo de quererla, porque crees que si la quieres... le estarías fallando a tu madre.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Marinette no dijo nada.

Adrien analizó un poco la situación y se dio cuenta de que tal vez... ambos se sentían del mismo modo. ¿Sería eso posible?

—¿Eso es lo que sientes ahora? ¿que Sabine intenta reemplazar a tu padre?

—No —la voz de Marinette se quebró al hablar —. Ese hombre es solo la persona que ayudó a que yo naciera, no es mi padre. Es distinto. Él nos abandonó a mamá y a mí, yo no lo quiero —ella comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo —. Es solo que no quiero que las cosas cambien.

—Y yo no quiero tener otra madre, no quiero reemplazar a la que una vez tuve. Pero... ¡era tan pequeño! ¡no la recuerdo! Me duele tanto no poder recordarla.

Adrien también empezó a llorar, lloraba amargamente.

Ambos lloraban en silencio. Descargaban sus penas silenciosamente, uno al lado del otro.

Hasta que entre lágrimas se observaron y decidieron que era una buena idea darse un abrazo. Un abrazo en medio del silencio. Donde solo se podían sentir las lágrimas que caían y los sollozos que no se detenían.

Era una escena desgarradora, pero al mismo tiempo era conmovedora. Dos amigos que se demostraban su apoyo silenciosamente.


	10. Una nueva amiga

Ambos jóvenes se mantenían sentados en la cama de Adrien. El abrazo había finalizado hace unos minutos, pero el silencio prevalecía aún en la habitación.

Adrien intentaba recordar a Emilie, pero no podía hacerlo. ¿Cómo recordar a alguien que desapareció cuando eras apenas un niño? Era doloroso pensar en eso, en la falta de recuerdos. Y aunque le doliera admitirlo, Nathalie siempre había estado ahí, era una buena mujer. Pero no era su madre, no era lo mismo.

En cambio Marinette pensaba en que sus padres se separaron cuando ella era apenas una niña. Siempre fueron ella y su madre solas contra el mundo, ¿por qué eso debería cambiar ahora? Era injusto.

—Es extraño pensar que ambos tenemos problemas familiares —comentó Marinette.

Adrien no quiso responder a eso, no sabía qué decir. No quería hablar del tema, no quería volver a llorar frente a su mejor amiga.

—Los adultos pueden ser muy complicados —fue lo que dijo Adrien.

Marinette se estiró un poco y pensó en lo que su amigo había dicho. ¿Los adultos eran complicados o los adolescentes eran los complicados? Quizás ambos.

—Creo que los adolescentes también podemos ser complicados —respondió Marinette.

—¿Nosotros? —Marinette asintió —. Nosotros solo somos divertidos, ya sabes, como cuando jugamos a ser patos.

Marinette se acercó más a Adrien y lo abrazó, lo estaba inmovilizando por completo.

—¡Deja de creerte un pato, Agreste! —le gritó.

Adrien rió y le devolvió el abrazo a la azabache. Le encantaba ser su amigo, le encantaba pasar momentos así a su lado, ella era una chica maravillosa.

—Nunca dejes de ser tú —le dijo para después besar su mejilla. Marinette se quedó sin palabras.

¿Cómo podías ser alguien y no tener idea de quién eras?

Marinette solo era una chica común y corriente, existían miles de personas en el mundo, ella era una persona y listo. ¿Qué la convertía en alguien especial? Nada.

Adrien no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de su mejor amiga. Su piel pálida, su cabello de un color tan poco común y hermoso y esos ojos tan celestes como el mar, eran preciosos, eran infinitos.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su mejor amiga. ¡Qué idiota era!

—¿Mañana también quieres espiar a ese chico? —preguntó Adrien.

Marinette regresó a la realidad, a su realidad.

¿Espiar a ese chico? Él la conocía, había hablado con ella. Sería fácil poder reconocerla, era demasiado riesgoso.

—Me conoce —le recordó a Adrien —. Basta con que yo diga algo para que escuché mi voz y sepa quien soy —se lamentó.

—¿Por qué? —tocó el hombro de su amiga de modo suave —. Tú eres una muy buena actriz, puedes hacer lo que quieras. No te reconocerá.

Adrien siempre estaba ahí diciéndole cumplidos, era el mejor amigo del mundo.

—Y si no estás del todo segura, siempre puedes hablar de modo distinto —le guiñó un ojo —. Como de éste modo —Adrien imitó la voz de un pato y Marinette se carcajeó. Él se unió a las risas.

—Mejod seda hablad así —Marinette imitaba la voz de Clarence, ella amaba esa caricatura.

—¡El viejo y bueno para nada de Clarence! —rió Adrien. Marinette asintió y también comenzó a reír.

Ambos compartían los mismos gustos, por eso era fácil para ellos reír de ese modo, eran los mejores amigos y siempre se apoyarían.

—Polar para presidente —Adrien imitó la voz de Polar.

—Selfie! —Marinette jugó a ser Panda.

Marinette realmente sacó su celular y tomó una selfie de recuerdo. En la selfie se apreciaban las sonrisas de oreja a oreja de ambos.

La puerta fue repentinamente abierta.

—Señorita Marinette ya es muy tarde, le recomiendo que vaya a su casa ahora —le dijo Nathalie.

Ambos amigos se miraron y asintieron, no querían tener más problemas.

—Gracias, Nathalie —la aludida se retiró de la entrada.

Ambos se levantaron.

—Mañana nos veremos en el colegio —Marinette le dio un abrazo a su mejor amigo, le estaba dando ánimos —. No olvides que eres él mejor —le recordó.

—Tú no olvides que conseguiremos hablar con él —levantó sus pulgares.

Ambos se despidieron.

Mientras Adrien se encontraba en la soledad de su habitación, pensó.

Pensó en su madre.

Ella seguramente había sido una mujer muy buena. Sabía que le gustaba actuar, en Internet había vídeos de ella porque en su juventud se presentó en distintas obras, fue muy conocida. Ella siempre estaba sonriente, siempre bromeaba. Era todo lo contrario a su padre.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste en ese viejo amargado? —le preguntó a la foto de su madre.

Luego fue a su lugar secreto y comenzó a acomodar la gran colección de Furbys con la que ahora contaba, eran demasiados.

Revisó las pelucas y encontró una de color rojizo, el cabello era rizado y bastante largo. La metió en su mochila junto a unos lentes de sol, mañana la llevaría al colegio.

—Marinette, mañana tendremos la actuación de nuestras vidas —pensó sonriente.

Al siguiente día, ambos se encontraron en el colegio. Estuvieron juntos durante gran parte del día como era su costumbre.

A la hora del almuerzo, Kim había comenzado una guerra de comida. La comida volaba en todas direcciones.

—¡Cuidado! —Alya empujó a Marinette para evitar que puré de papas cayera en su cabello.

Marinette le agradeció tomando su mano y comenzando a correr fuera de la cafetería.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Alya —dijo la azabache.

Alya le sonrió.

—De las personas del salón consideró que eres una de las únicas chicas que vale la pena —le respondió ella mirándola.

Marinette vio en dirección a la cafetería y vio que Adrien seguía ahí dentro. Si lo veían estaría en graves problemas, ¡no se podía ensuciar!

Corrió dentro del lugar y tomó su mochila como protección. Sujetó del brazo a Adrien y lo cubrió con su mochila, él salió ileso, pero ella no recibió la misma suerte.

—¡Marinette, eres grandiosa! —exclamó él preocupado.

Gabriel lo hubiese castigado de haberse ensuciado, lo que menos quería era tener problemas con su padre.

—Pero tú estás sucia —se preocupó Adrien.

—No es nada —intentó restar importancia al problema.

—De hecho, no es problema —Alya tomó del brazo a la azabache y la llevó a los vestuarios —. Siempre traigo conmigo el uniforme de gimnasia por si hay algún problema, puedes usarlo —se lo entregó.

Marinette lo recibió algo dudosa.

—¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo? —preguntó recelosa —. Lo siento, es solo que...

—...no nos frecuentamos mucho. Lo sé —respondió Alya —. Sucede que me gustaría tener más amistades, amistades que realmente valgan la pena —explicó.

Marinette recordó que antes Alya se juntaba con chicas como Chloé. Seguramente descubrió lo mala persona que era.

—¿Problemas con Chloé? —preguntó Marinette.

—Ni siquiera quiero hablar de eso —el rostro de Alya demostraba enojo.

—Te entiendo —Marinette palmeó la espalda de la morena —. Podemos ser buenas amigas —le dio un abrazo.

Cuando las clases se acabaron Adrien le pidió a Marinette esperar a que todos se retiraran. Cuando eso finalmente sucedió, Adrien cerró la puerta y colocó una silla para que nadie más ingresará al lugar.

—¡Traje la peluca! —exclamó Adrien.

Imposible, ella tenía una peluca rubia en su casa bien escondida.

—Está es nueva —explicó. Adrien abrió la mochila y sacó una peluca de color rojo, era muy bonita y llamativa —. Iremos ahora mismo.

—Tengo uniforme deportivo.

—¿Y eso qué tiene? Ese hombre no sabe en que colegio estás —el rostro de Adrien se tensó —. ¿Lo sabe? ¡¿y si es un acosador?! —se asustó un poco.

—¡No lo sabe!

—Mejor así. No me gustaría verlo por aquí, es demasiado alto —se quejó Adrien.

Marinette lo miró incrédula.

—¿Qué? No me gustan las personas altas, me hacen sentir intimidado —aclaró.

Marinette rió.

—¿Te intimidan? —preguntó de modo suave. Eso era extraño.

—Por eso eres mi mejor amiga, porque eres bajita —respondió Adrien.

Marinette le dio un leve empujón.

—¿Ves? Mientras tú tienes que conformarte con empujarme yo puedo hacer esto.

Sin darle tiempo a Marinette de correr o hacer cualquier otra cosa, Adrien la tomó entre sus brazos. Ella gritó y movió sus piernas, quería que la bajara.

—¡Bájame! —gritó.

—Eres tan adorable —Adrien la abrazó aún más.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que desde la ventana alguien los estaba viendo y esa persona sentía una gran rabia. ¿Por qué Adrien se comportaba de ese modo con esa chica? ¡no era justo!

Adrien sentó en la silla a Marinette.

Luego le colocó la peluca y los lentes de sol.

—Iremos con ese hombre —dijo Adrien.

Marinette se sentía nerviosa, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

—Iremos —respondió intentando sonar segura de su respuesta.

Adrien se colocó una gorra y lentes de sol, estaba listo.

Se dirigieron a los casilleros y ahí dejaron sus mochilas resguardadas con llave. No las necesitarían por un día.

—Toma mi mano —Adrien extendió su mano —. Siempre estaré contigo.

—Gracias, Adrien —ella tomó su mano.

Ambos salieron del colegio.

Alguien intentó seguirlos, pero no pudo hacerlo debido a que recibió una llamada, debía volver a casa enseguida.

—Se salvaron por ahora... —susurró con rabia.

 **Todo eso del plan sigue pendiente por ahora. Solo que en el próximo capítulo finalmente conseguirán hablar con ese trabajador, jaja, ya tengo todo en mente XD**


	11. Espionaje

Marinette y Adrien se encontraban caminando por las lindas calles Parisinas. El colegio quedaba relativamente cerca de aquél supermercado en el que Sabine trabajaba. Podían ir por el camino largo o por el camino más corto.

Marinette estaba un poco perdida en sus pensamientos, por eso mismo no se dio cuenta de que estaban algo cerca del supermercado. De hecho, se encontraban bastante cerca de un parque.

—¡El último en llegar es un huevo podrido! —gritó Adrien mientras comenzaba a correr a gran velocidad. Tenía que sujetar su gorra para que no saliera volando.

Marinette al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que Adrien se dirigía a los columpios, ¡columpios! Ella los adoraba. También comenzó a correr, aunque debía sujetar su peluca.

—¡Columpios! —exclamó ella.

Obviamente Adrien fue el ganador, se encargó de reír un poco y de repetir una y otra vez que era un "huevo podrido", obviamente la azabache no estaba feliz.

—¡Hiciste trampa! —se quejó mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados de un modo infantil.

—Solo admite que soy más rápido que tú.

—¡Jamás! —ella se sentó y comenzó a mover sus piernas de modo rápido, ella ya se estaba columpiando —. ¡Llegaré a la luna antes que tú! —gritó de modo infantil. Adrien simplemente negó con la cabeza y rió.

Es que así era Marinette. Una chica infantil, dulce, amorosa y... simplemente ¡fantástica!, ella guardaba una increíble inocencia en su interior y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, que era una niña. Marinette era una de esas personas con las que sentías que debías cuidar, una persona que necesitaba protección.

—¡Yo llegaré primero! —exclamó él comenzando a mover sus piernas de modo rápido.

—¡No! —Marinette intentaba ir aún más rápido.

Ambos estaban solos en el parque, ambos se encontraban en su propio mundo, ambos eran felices juntos sin importar nada más.

—Iremos a la luna juntos, como siempre —se escuchó decir Adrien.

A veces no podía evitar decir cosas así. Marinette se sentía incómoda, pero al mismo tiempo lo apreciaba mucho, lo adoraba, era el mejor amigo.

Poco a poco comenzó a detener su columpio. Colocó ambos pies en el suelo y se detuvo un poco en sus pensamientos, en todo eso de la investigación que estaban llevando a cabo.

—¿Crees que está bien esto de fingir ser personas inexistentes? —preguntó Marinette repentinamente.

—Técnicamente esas personas sí existen, porque somos nosotros y nosotros existimos. A menos de que no existamos —respondió Adrien —. ¿Realmente existimos o solo somos el resultado de un sueño? —su rostro demostraba confusión.

—¿Viste alguna película de terror o algo de viajes en el tiempo?

—Mm... recientemente no, la última película que vi fue "La vida secreta de tus mascotas" —respondió Adrien de inmediato —. ¡Tenía muchos perritos! —dijo de modo tierno —. Pero...

Adrien retomó el tema porque vio el rostro de su mejor amiga, solo demostraba algo de tristeza, ella no se veía muy bien.

—Creo que podemos hacer una investigación, aunque si te soy sincero temo del resultado.

Marinette levantó la vista confundida.

—¿Temes del resultado? —Adrien asintió —, ¿por qué?

—No quiero que esto te lastime —respondió con sinceridad él —. Tú eres sensible.

Marinette era sensible y ya se sentía un poco herida, no era sencillo pensar que tu madre tenía un noviazgo a escondidas. Aún no comprendía las razones para ocultar algo así. Ella simplemente quería saber la verdad, nada más que la verdad. Si dolía o no, eso no importaba. Ella ya estaba decidida.

—Yo quiero saber la verdad —respondió con decisión.

—En ese caso vamos —Adrien se levantó y extendió su mano hacia Marinette. Ella la tomó y se levantó de su columpio —. ¿Cuál era mi nombre clave? —preguntó una vez retomaron su andar.

—¡Adrien! —reclamó ella.

—Estoy seguro de que Adrien es mi nombre real, no es una buena idea utilizar el mismo nombre.

Marinette rodó sus ojos.

—Utiliza un nombre nuevo, porque el que habías elegido lo olvidas siempre —determinó ella.

—Mm... Paco.

—¿Paco? Ese nombre suena feo.

—Está bien, entonces soy Hugo —Marinette volvió a rodar sus ojos y colocó sus manos en su cintura.

—¿Los sobrinos de Donald, es en serio? —preguntó con sarcasmo —. ¿La última opción era Louis?

Adrien pellizcó la nariz de Marinette.

—Me conoces bien —dijo finalmente. Ella no pudo evitar reír, realmente no esperaba eso.

—Mm... en ese caso yo me llamaré Emma.

—¿Quién es Emma? —preguntó Adrien —. En Pato Aventuras ningún personaje tiene ese nombre.

—Oh, es solo que... —las mejillas de Marinette mostraron un leve sonrojo, era un tema un poco privado —... si algún día tengo una hija, me gustaría llamarla Emma. Me gusta el nombre —admitió.

—¡Qué linda eres! —Adrien le dio un abrazo a su amiga —. En fin, estamos a unos cuantos pasos de entrar.

Marinette levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que eso era cierto, el camino se había hecho un poco más corto debido a la agradable conversación que mantenían. Cuando estaban juntos el tiempo transcurría de modo más lento, era lindo.

—Creo que deberíamos hablar de modo distinto, por si nos topamos con tu madre —dijo Adrien —. Yo hablaré como si supiera algo de Inglés, ya sabes... —y fingió el acento.

—Haré lo mismo —respondió fingiendo el acento.

Chocaron los cinco y siguieron su camino.

Una vez que ingresaron al enorme supermercado, saludaron a un guardia de contextura rellena que se encontraba en la puerta. Luego empezaron a observar distintas cosas para el hogar, cosas que estaban en la entrada.

—El detergente es tan llamativo —decía Adrien fingiendo el acento —. Me agrada su gran tamaño, con una sola de estas bolsas podría lavar toda la ropa de mi casa.

—¿Sabes que no se usa toda la bolsa, cierto? —preguntó Marinette.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Adrien parecía sorprendido.

—Si usas todo eso, probablemente provocarás una inundación.

—¡Eso suena genial! —Marinette tuvo que tapar la boca de su amigo, él había dejado el acento de lado.

—Oye, no nos delates —le susurró al oído sintiéndose un poco asustada. ¿Qué pasaría si su madre estaba ahí? ¡tenían que ser cuidadosos!

—No me des ideas para enfadar a Nathalie —se defendió él —. Y será mejor que busquemos al gordito, porque sino estar aquí no servirá de nada.

Ambos se separaron y caminaron un poco más. Los pasillos se encontraban si mirabas hacia la izquierda. Había una juguetería muy llamativa.

—¡Quiero entrar! —exclamaba Adrien. Había visto una pistola Nerf que necesitaba comprar como sea.

—Solo sigue el plan, Hugo.

—¿Quién es Hugo? —Marinette lo pisó —. ¡Auh! Hugo dice auh —se quejó.

—Concentración, por favor.

—Yo siempre me concentró, soy el chico más concentrado... ¡oh, mira! ¡hay una paloma! —miraba hacia el techo —. Pobre pequeña, ¿cómo ingresó aquí?

Marinette golpeó su frente. ¿Qué sucedía con Adrien?

Entonces, al avanzar unos pasos más, encontraron la sección de los cuadernos y otros útiles escolares. Ahí estaba él. Estaba agachado, llevaba audífonos y guardaba algunos cuadernos.

—Objetivo a la vista —Adrien hablaba como si tuviera una radio entre sus manos.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella enfadada.

—Tiene audífonos y no nos ha visto —respondió Adrien entre susurros —. Daremos la vuelta y lo observáremos desde lejos, si alguien nos ve simplemente tomamos algún objeto y ya.

—He de admitir que esa es una buena idea.

—Como todas mis ideas —sonrió Adrien —. Anda, caminemos.

Ambos chicos ingresaron al pasillo de al lado, ahí había cosas de deportes, como cascos, patinetas, patines y más. Al dar la vuelta se encontraron con muchas pelotas. Los ojos de Adrien brillaron ante la admiración, ¡era hermoso!

—¡Debo tirarlas! —susurró él.

—¡Que ni se te ocurra! —Marinette lo empujó un poco, debía evitar que hiciera tonterías.

—¡Tengo que hacerlo! —susurró algo fuerte.

—¡No! —repitió ella —. Ahora observemos.

Marinette asomó su cabeza del modo menos llamativo posible, estaba siendo sigilosa mientras lo observaba. Él simplemente ordenaba cuadernos, uno por uno.

Adrien imitó a su amiga.

—Esto es muy aburrido... —susurró él.

—Ni que lo digas... —ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Siguieron observando. En el rato que estuvieron ahí, coincidieron en una cosa: ése sujeto no parecía ser realmente interesante.

—Hola, ¿puedo ayudarlos? —una voz los hizo saltar a ambos. Como estaban muy cerca chocaron con la cabeza del otro y sin querer, tiraron algunos cuadernos que se encontraban cerca.

Marinette se asustó mucho, cuando dio la vuelta se dio cuenta de que ese sujeto se estaba acercando a ellos. Adrien solo se percató de que quien había arruinado su espionaje era otro chico, uno de piel morena y que se veía simpático, pero... ¡¿por qué tenía que arruinar el espionaje?

—Em... —dijo Marinette. Estaba más que nerviosa.

Ambos adolescentes estaban siendo observados por dos adultos. Eso no se sentía exactamente cómodo.

 **Siempre recuerden esto: espiar es malo, ¡muy malo! XD**


	12. Improvisar

Marinette de pronto se sintió invadida por un gran pánico y en ese intervalo de tiempo comenzó a cuestionar toda la misión. ¿Había sido una buena idea? Ahora pensaba que no, que era una locura.

Lo peor de todo era que tenían a ambos adultos frente a ellos. Aquel adulto que ella recordaba como Andrés los miraba, aunque ella sentía que su mirada estaba clavada en ella, era realmente incómodo. Mientras que el chico moreno también los estaba observando fijamente, ambos parecían expectantes.

—Nosotros solo estábamos paseando —Adrien decidió hablar. Ciertamente la situación le parecía bastante absurda.

El chico moreno alzó una de sus cejas. Marinette se dio cuenta y también se dio cuenta de que estaban perdidos, ¡no les habían creído! Y eso tenía sentido, ¡la respuesta había sido muy mala! Ese moreno los había visto espiando al otro chico, ¿cómo es que fueron tan obvios? ¡qué horror!

—Parecían muy concentrados en éste pasillo en particular —el moreno hizo énfasis en la palabra éste.

Marinette se sintió avergonzada, bajó su mirada.

Pero antes de continuar sintiéndose de ese modo, se dio cuenta de una cosa: en ese momento, ella no era Marinette. Ella estaba actuando, ahora era Emma. Emma podía ser una chica con una personalidad llamativa, una chica asombrosa.

—Lo que pasa es que yo soy artista y no soy de Francia —Marinette fingió hablar en un acento distinto, como si supiera verdaderamente el inglés.

Aparentemente su plan funcionó, porque ambos adultos la estaban mirando de modo diferente, parecían impresionados y al mismo tiempo confundidos. También se percató de que Adrien levantó sus pulgares, él le estaba diciendo que había actuado bien, que su plan era creíble.

Ella sonrió.

—Sucede que estoy en Francia porque tengo que realizar una pintura excepcional, algo ¡único, novedoso, algo amazing! —utilizó una palabra en inglés para que fuese más creíble todo eso de su personaje.

Adrien se estaba aguantando la risa, era cosa de ver el rostro de esos sujetos para querer explotar en risas, era una situación bastante increíble y ridícula si lo pensamos bien.

—¿Y él quién es? —preguntó el moreno señalando a Adrien.

La risa se había ido. Estaba en problemas, ¡problemas! Si tuviera entre sus manos la pistola, le dispararía los dardos y saldría corriendo.

—Él es mi asistente, maneja mejor el francés que yo, por eso está aquí —Marinette fue rápida.

Adrien no sabía que su amiga podía ser tan buena mintiendo, eso era todo un descubrimiento. Incluso él estaba sorprendido.

—Bueno, están en el lugar correcto —Andrés había tomado la palabra.

La valentía de Marinette desapareció por completo, fue como sentir sus piernas temblar y querer salir corriendo de ahí. ¿Y si estaba frente a su padrastro o algo similar? ¡qué miedo!

—Yo soy Andrés, el encargado de esta sección —se presentó sonriente —. Y éste chico es Max, el encargado de la Juguetería, así que ya se va —y así de fácil empujó a Max.

Marinette sintió algo de miedo.

Descubrió que bajo presión podía ser una completa mentirosa y decir mentiras tan creíbles que hasta un adulto las creería. Eso era algo novedoso. Lo peor fue que se sintió bien, le gustó esa sensación.

Lo extraño era que Andrés parecía realmente interesado en el tema de la pintura y todo eso. ¿Y si le pedía una pintura para su madre? ¡eso sería tan romántico!

—¿Qué necesitas...? —preguntó él, pero hubo un leve silencio, esperaba saber su nombre.

Ella dudó, pero de todas formas respondió.

—Mi nombre es Emma.

A Andrés pareció gustarle esa respuesta.

—Y yo soy Hugo —Adrien también se presentó, no le gustaba sentirse como un simple extra en toda esa escena.

Vaya, Adrien pensaba que se encontraba dentro de una obra de Teatro, solo que era una obra demasiado bizarra y con un final desconocido, se supone que los actores conocen todo lo que harán, nada es tan improvisado.

Si Adrien era un experto en la improvisación, ¡era un actor perfecto! Estaba perdiendo el tiempo siendo un modelo.

—¿Y qué buscan en especifico?

Marinette decidió que debía hacer más creíble su papel.

—Darling, la verdad es que no lo sé —ella intentó hacerse la pensativa —. Quizás podría pintar algo sobre el amor, aunque mucho de eso no sé.

Adrien asintió cruzándose de brazos, él ya entendía adónde se dirigía ella con eso, qué astuta.

—Pero seguramente tú sabes mucho de eso, ¿o no darling? —de pronto ella lo analizó con la mirada. Ese adulto retrocedió unos pasos, chocó con los cuadernos, se notaba incómodo —. Eres un poco regordete, pero fuera de eso no eres feo.

Adrien tapó su boca, eso le dio demasiada risa. ¡Marinette era única!

—Y como no eres feo, seguramente tienes una... ¿enamorada? —los ojos de Andrés se abrieron de par en par y un sonrojó se posicionó en sus mejillas —, ¡oh, darling! ¡lo sabía! —ella fingió festejar.

—Era tan obvio —Adrien se unió al festejo —. Seguramente es una mujer muy afortunada. A menos de que seas gay, en ese caso es un...

—¡Yo no soy gay! —ahora se veía aún más sonrojado que antes, parecía bastante incómodo.

Ambos compartieron una mirada y asintieron, parecía ser que si podía ser la pareja de Sabine. El corazón de Marinette saltó debido a la alegría que repentinamente sintió, le agradaba ese sujeto porque no reaccionaba mal o gritaba, ya que la situación era lo suficientemente extraña.

—¿Entonces si hay una afortunada? —preguntó Marinette.

—Esto...

Marinette tuvo una idea.

—Darling, ¿qué te parece si volvemos mañana para hablar de love? —propuso ella.

—¿Perdona? —él parecía incómodo —. ¿Quieres hablar conmigo de amor? ¿por qué?

—Porque tú mismo dijiste que eras la persona correcta —le recordó Adrien.

—Y además, tienes los materiales adecuados —continuó Marinette —. Quizás con unas cuantas palabras encontraré la inspiration necesaria —ella sonrió.

—Bien... —Andrés parecía bastante nervioso.

—Thank you, darling! See you tomorrow! —ella fingió que arrojaba un beso.

Andrés se quedó estático, pensaba: "¿qué demonios fue todo eso?" Realmente no comprendió nada. Esos dos eran muy extraños.

Ambos se despidieron y cuando se aseguraron de que ya no los veían, salieron corriendo de ese pasillo. Se escondieron en un pasillo completamente vacío: el de los lácteos.

Ahí estallaron en carcajadas.

—¡Te luciste querida amiga! —decidieron que no dirían sus nombres por si acaso —. Hablar de amor de ese modo tan natural, vaya, ¡pensé que ese tipo se orinaría!

Ambos continuaron riendo.

—Y cada vez que le decías darling él colocaba una cara de fastidio —Adrien continuó riendo.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una actriz natural —festejó ella. Adrien le aplaudió, estaba de acuerdo.

—Al menos ya tenemos algo que hacer mañana, ¡contigo nunca me aburro!

—¡Ni yo contigo! —ambos festejaron.

Estaban decididos a irse, pero Adrien detuvo a su amiga.

—Ya que estamos aquí... ¿por qué no compramos helado? Digo, puede ser una celebración —dijo con tono sutil, realmente quería dulce.

—¿Comemos en mi casa o en la tuya? —preguntó ella sonriente.

—¡Sabes que eres la mejor! —y le dio un fuerte abrazo, aunque ella tuvo que sujetar su gorra y peluca, no quería quedar al descubierto.

—Cuando vuelva a ser yo misma nos podemos abrazar —lo retó. A pesar de ser regañado, él rió.

Realmente las cosas parecían estar yendo bien para ellos y su extraño plan.

Lo que no sabían era que ambos trabajadores se quedaron hablando sobre ellos y lo extraños que eran, que les llamaron mucho la atención. No todo era perfecto.


	13. Definir el amor

Aún seguían dentro de aquel supermercado, caminaban de modo lento para intentar no llamar la atención. Lo que ellos no sabían era que su plan no estaba funcionando del todo bien. Uno de los guardias los tenía en la mira. Y ambos trabajadores también los estaban observando, les habían llamado mucho la atención y no pasaban desapercibidos en lo absoluto.

—Debemos comprar galletas si queremos comer helado, esa es la clave —dijo Adrien con tono alegre.

—Habla más bajo —Marinette susurraba. Puede que Adrien no se sintiera observado, pero ella sí. Ella notaba que algo raro estaba pasando.

—¿Hablar más bajo? Estamos...

—Siendo observados —interrumpió Marinette. Ella se detuvo y de modo disimulado tomó a Adrien de los hombros. Esa cercanía le encantó al joven, aunque optó por no decir nada, últimamente se sentía distinto estando con ella.

Ambos observaron de modo disimulado los pasillos de aquel gran supermercado, y vieron a los trabajadores con los que hablaron antes. Ellos fingieron que estaban trabajando, pero era evidente que los habían estado siguiendo.

—Te dije. Lo mejor será que salgamos de aquí rápidamente —susurró Marinette. Adrien solo asintió.

—Me siento como en una película —susurró él —. Y no sé si nosotros somos los buenos o los malos —admitió con algo de temor.

—Tampoco lo sé... —suspiró ella.

Ambos se dirigieron al pasillo de las galletas, eligieron las que tenían relleno de menta, querían algo refrescante para acompañar al helado. Después fueron por helado tres leches.

Se dirigieron a las cajas, ahí fue donde tuvieron cuidado de no toparse con Sabine. Marinette la vio y de inmediato tapó más su rostro con los lentes oscuros, su corazón se aceleró demasiado, tenía miedo.

—Tranquila, tu madre no se dará cuenta de que estamos aquí —Adrien intentó calmarla —. Y si se da cuenta, solo tenemos que comportarnos como nunca antes, como si estuviésemos locos.

—¿Tendríamos que actuar como patos de nuevo? —se burló ella.

Adrien rió de modo bajo y asintió, sí, esa era la mejor idea de todas.

—¿Conoces a los compañeros de tu madre? —Marinette asintió, conocía a algunos, no a todos.

—Podría decirse que a algunos. Es que venía más cuando era pequeña, seguramente no se acuerdan de mí —confesó ella del modo más tranquilo.

—Perfecto, entonces sígueme.

Eligieron la caja que era atendida por un joven de cabello celeste.

Él por alguna razón los miraba mucho y cuando se despidió se rió de modo leve, aunque fue perceptible. De todas formas, ellos no prestaron atención a ese detalle, solo se concentraron en pagar y en salir de ahí.

Una vez en casa de Marinette, se quedaron en el gran espacio vacío existente en el primer piso. Estaba vacío, pero era el lugar perfecto para conversar y para reír un rato.

Ambos estaban riendo gracias a lo que sucedió en el supermercado, se sentían realmente emocionados por esa actuación.

—Tú eres un modelo, estudiante y además de todo eso, ¡un grandioso actor! —rió Marinette —. Eres un chico demasiado talentoso, felicidades.

Adrien sonrió de modo modesto.

—Una felicitación de la señorita Marinette Dupain-Cheng vale mucho. Gracias, señorita —él fingió que hacia una reverencia —. ¿O debería decir Emma?

Ahora fue Marinette quien rió. Le lanzó un trozo de galleta y él la atrapó con su boca, eso fue asqueroso, pero divertido de cierto modo.

—Me encanta tu pronunciación con el inglés, eres buena —ahora ella recibió una felicitación.

Tocó con orgullo su corazón.

—Una felicitación de Adrien Agreste vale demasiado, gracias —fingió que limpiaba una lágrima imaginaria. Adrien rió y si hubiese estado más cerca de ella la habría empujado, pero no lo hizo, no correría el riesgo de dar vuelta su helado.

Marinette se sacó la peluca y los lentes. Dejó de ser Emma, volvió a ser Marinette.

Podía tener una gran sonrisa en su rostro, podía demostrar una increíble felicidad, pero por dentro se sentía sumamente confundida.

—¿Qué sientes ahora que viste a ese sujeto? —quiso saber Adrien.

—Parece ser una persona agradable, pero aún no lo conozco bien.

—Agradezco que no haya llamado a seguridad, sino las cosas se hubiesen puesto extrañas —rió Adrien, aunque de cierto modo no era una situación para reír —. ¿Mañana iremos?

—Tenemos que escuchar como habla del amor —dijo Marinette con seguridad —. Quizás describe a mi madre y en ese momento nos daremos cuenta.

Amor.

Ambos se callaron durante un momento. Esa palabra era tan fuerte, tenía tantos significados, sería extraño definir el amor. Pero... ¿el amor existía realmente o solo era falso?

—Marinette, ¿podrías definir el amor? —pidió Adrien.

Marinette se levantó extrañada y se sentó al lado de Adrien, lo más cerca posible. Él dejó de lado su galleta, no sentía deseos de consumir más azúcar.

—¿Por qué me pides eso? —quiso saber ella.

Adrien mostró una sonrisa falsa, de lado.

—Porque quiero conocer tu punto.

Ella sonrió y luego suspiró.

—Amar a alguien es algo fuerte, es cuando tus sentimientos te superan y de cierto modo, no puedes dejar de pensar en esa persona. Quieres conocer más sobre él, descubrir que tienen en común y simplemente, pasar más tiempo a su lado —confesó Marinette.

Adrien sintió algo extraño en su pecho.

Él siempre quería estar al lado de Marinette, era su mejor amiga, pero... ciertamente tampoco podía dejar de pensar en ella, en su personalidad y en lo linda que era. Su vida sin ella no sería lo mismo.

—Aunque amar también significa tener confianza en la otra persona —ahora hablaba con reproche —. Yo pensaba que mi madre confiaba en mí, pero jamás me contó que alguien le gustaba.

—Tal vez esperaba el momento adecuado.

—¿Cuándo sería eso? ¿cuándo tuvieran un hijo? —indagó cruzándose de brazos, a la defensiva.

—Si mi padre saliera con alguien, yo no lo tomaría bien. Me costaría aceptar que está reemplazando a mamá —admitió con algo de dolor.

Marinette se sintió egoísta.

—Aunque es tonto tener esa mentalidad, porque mi madre nunca volverá, ella está muerta —confesó con la voz quebrada.

—De todas formas te cuida, ella te ama desde el cielo —Marinette tocó el hombro de su amigo, le estaba demostrando su apoyo.

Adrien sonrió y se apoyó en el hombro de su amiga, esa cercanía le hacia bien, demasiado bien.

—¿Lo ves? Gabriel si quisiera podría continuar con su vida y yo lo apoyaría, aunque con enojo —admitió Adrien suspirando —. Los adultos siempre creen que saben lo que hacen, aunque en ocasiones realmente no saben y simplemente... piensan que esconder sus decisiones es lo mejor, pero no lo es.

—Ser adulto suena realmente complicado.

—Y ser joven también lo es —Marinette frunció el ceño —. Creemos que lo sabemos todo, pero no es así.

Marinette muy a pesar de Adrien se separó de aquella agradable cercanía. Entonces con confusión realizó la siguiente pregunta:

—¿Y quién sí sabe las cosas?

Adrien deseó no saber esa respuesta, pero la sabía.

—Sabemos todas las respuestas cuando somos viejos, cuando ya hemos vivido toda nuestra vida y cuando ya estamos cercanos a morir.

—Vivir suena tan complicado, somos jóvenes y tontos. Después somos adultos inexpertos y ya cuando somos abuelos que están enfermos, sabemos todo —Marinette suspiró —. Suena tan complicado.

Adrien se levantó de la alfombra y ayudó a Marinette a hacer lo mismo.

—Somos jóvenes y podemos cometer locuras, ¿sabes qué? Dejemos de hablar de temas de ancianos, ¡mejor juguemos videojuegos! —exclamó emocionado.

—¿Para que te de una patada en el trasero? —se burló ella.

Adrien fingió indignación.

—Tal vez yo pueda darte una patada esta vez —se defendió él.

—¡En tus sueños, amigo! —se burló ella —. ¡El último en llegar es un huevo podrido! —gritó mientras comenzaba a correr hacia su habitación.


	14. Hablar

—¡Me diste una completa patada!

Adrien se levantó de su silla y con todo el dramatismo del mundo tiró su control remoto al suelo. Menos mal este no se abrió, sino Marinette le hubiese dado una patada en persona.

—¡Soy la mejor jugadora del mundo mundial! —festejó la azabache mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a bailar. Era su baile de la victoria.

Adrien se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza, Marinette era una horrible bailarina.

—¡Al menos baila bien! —se quejó él.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo soy la mejor bailarina de todas.

—¡Intenta hacer esto!

Ambos adolescentes terminaron metidos en una especie de guerra de baile. Estaban compitiendo. Al principio hacían pasos buenos, Adrien era mucho mejor. Pero ya después comenzaron a improvisar y gracias a eso no podían dejar de reír, lo estaban pasando de maravilla.

—¡El baile del pato!

Marinette comenzó a bailar como pato solo para molestar a Adrien, ellos siempre de alguna manera terminaban jugando con el tema de los patos.

Marinette graznó solo por diversión. Adrien negaba con su cabeza.

—Es que los patos ya están muy sobrevalorados, algo así como los ornitorrincos —Marinette se detuvo y lo miró con confusión.

¿Ahora no le gustaban los patos?

—¿Lo dice el chico que puso un huevo? —Adrien rió y de cierto modo sus mejillas se ruborizaron, ese recuerdo le daba algo de vergüenza.

—¡Ahora lo que está de moda son los lobos! ¡mira como muevo mis patitas!

Adrien bailaba como lobo y también aullaba. Marinette no le siguió el juego, ella prefirió continuar siendo un pato, le gustaba más.

Era una competencia entre aullidos y graznidos. Algunos de los vecinos escuchaban, pero como era temprano aún, no tenían motivo para reclamar. De todas formas, lo importante era que se estaban divirtiendo en su mundo.

Se acercaron un poco y al tropezar con los pies del otro, ambos terminaron tirados en la cama de la azabache.

Marinette no sintió nada, pero Adrien sintió un gran cosquilleo y una comodidad asombrosa. Quería quedarse ahí, junto a ella. Pero no podía, sabía que eso tendría que terminar.

Se alejó de Marinette.

—Es increíble como siempre terminamos haciendo tonterías —rió Adrien, ella asintió —. Me encanta tener un escape de mi vida.

—A mí me encanta que seamos mejores amigos.

Eso había dolido por alguna razón. De todas formas le sonrió a su amiga.

—¿Preparada para mañana? —preguntó Adrien.

—Me emociona mucho poder hablar más con ese sujeto, sé que con sus palabras podré saber si habla de mi mamá o no —colocó sus manos en su rostro con algo de ilusión.

Adrien se sentó en los pies de la cama de la azabache y pensó un poco en esas palabras. Él pensaba que tal vez Marinette debía hablar con Sabine, para saber si estaba enamorada o no, tenían que aclarar sus dudas.

—¿No has pensado en hablar con Sabine?

—Tengo pensado hacerlo esta noche —admitió Marinette —. Me encantaría escuchar de su boca esa felicidad que debe sentir. Aunque la he visto alegre, sonríe más, canta por la casa. ¡Algo sucede!

—Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien.

Ambos se dieron un abrazo y luego se despidieron. Habían prometido quedarse hasta tarde en el colegio para poder arreglarse de modo más cómodo, nadie podría verlos.

Marinette estaba feliz, pensaba que las cosas estaban saliendo de maravilla con todo su plan. Y como quería hablar con su madre y saber lo que sentía, decidió que usaría su talento con la cocina.

Su abuela le había enseñado a cocinar a los cinco años, cuando cumplió ocho años le enseñó a preparar dulces. Ella amaba preparar pasteles y sin presumir, le quedaban exquisitos.

El favorito de su madre era el pastel de frutilla, con mermelada de frutilla de relleno. Así que preparó ese.

Cuando Sabine llegó, ella tenía todo listo. Ambas solamente se sentaron y comieron juntas.

—¿Por qué hiciste esto? —le preguntó su madre de modo sospechoso.

—Simplemente quería consentir a mi mamá —mintió un poco, no podía admitir que realmente quería obtener algo de información —. Y quisiera que hablemos un poco, hace mucho que no estamos juntas.

El rostro de su madre se entristeció un poco.

—Hija, tú sabes que yo trabajo para que tú puedas estudiar en el mejor colegio de París —le dijo con algo de pesar —. Quiero que tengas el mejor futuro de todos, por eso me esfuerzo. Lamento que no pasemos tanto tiempo juntas.

Marinette en ocasiones se sentía culpable.

Ella estaba en el mejor colegio de París, ahí estudiaban grandes modelos e hijos de personas importantes como Chloé Bourgeois, la hija del Alcalde.

Ella simplemente era la hija de una cajera. Antes la molestaban y la dejaban de lado, pero eso acabó rápidamente, en ese colegio los profesores eran muy estrictos.

—Te he dicho que puedo trabajar para ayudarte, mamá.

—Jamás te quitaría parte de tu niñez, hija. Quiero que seas feliz, que vivas, que cometas locuras.

Ambas sujetaron sus manos con amor y ternura, le gustaba eso. Ambas se amaban.

Marinette pensaba que su madre era una mujer maravillosa, ella siempre se esforzaba con tal de darle el mejor futuro posible. Era asombrosa. Por eso mismo ella se esforzaba en tener buenas notas. Aunque con un amigo como Adrien no podía evitar meterse en problemas.

Marinette le contó cosas del colegio, como que había hecho una nueva amiga, Alya.

—¿Qué hay del trabajo? —finalmente pudo realizar la pregunta que tantas ganas tenía por soltar.

Vio que los ojos de su madre se abrieron un poco más por un momento, la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa evidentemente.

Eso era una señal.

Eso solo podía significar que sus suposiciones podían ser ciertas, aún no había nada dicho.

—Supongo que todo sigue igual, ya sabes, atender clientes y soportar quejas y enormes filas —respondió restando importancia al tema.

—¿Y tus compañeros? —insistió.

—Hay un chico nuevo que es bastante joven —eso no era importante —... ya sabes que la mayoría son muy agradables.

Sacar información a Sabine no era fácil. Su madre era muy despistada, o quizás era muy inteligente y sabía que ella buscaba una respuesta, entonces evitaba dar la información a propósito.

—Mami, ¿sabes que puedes contarme todo, no es así?

Los ojos de la adulta se abrieron ante la sorpresa y luego sonrió de modo preocupado.

—¿Hay algo que te aflige, Marinette?

Sí. Siento que te gusta alguien y no me lo quieres decir. Pero bueno, no todo es tan perfecto en la vida.

—Nada.

Adrien también pensó en hablar con su padre esa noche.

Ellos no se veían casi nunca, solo cuando él tenía alguna obligación como modelo o alguna clase adicional, nada más.

Pensó en hablar sobre romance. Le quería decir que si alguna vez quería salir con alguien, él estaría de acuerdo. Y quería contarle lo confundido que estaba, porque últimamente sentía que le gustaba Marinette y eso era imposible, ella era su mejor amiga, como una hermana.

Le pidió a Nathalie preparar una cena apropiada, el plato favorito de Gabriel.

Esperó. Las horas seguían pasando, esperó y continuó esperando.

—Adrien, mañana tienes clases —Nathalie apareció seria como siempre.

—Sigo esperando, Nathalie.

—Es evidente que no llegará, lo siento —su serio semblante demostraba tristeza —. Pero si quieres...

No. No quería.

—Buenas noches, Nathalie.

De ese modo subió las escaleras corriendo y secó de modo brusco sus lágrimas.

—Hablar. Como si fuese tan fácil —rió con sarcasmo él.


	15. Un susto

Había ocurrido todo un debate en clase de Historia. Ese debate generó una discusión que se salió un poco de control, pero aún así luego todo transcurrió de modo normal. Fue un día normal, a excepción de que Marinette recibió un castigo por llegar algo tarde a clase de Biología y no la dejaron ingresar.

Adrien tuvo que soportar a Chloé sentada a su lado. Ella no dejaba de hablar y abrazarlo, no se concentraba ni un poco, era insoportable.

Marinette estaba en la sala de castigo. Un chico se sentó a su lado.

—Siento que te he visto antes —dijo ése chico.

Marinette sonrió algo burlona.

—Estudiamos en el mismo colegio, está claro que nos hemos topado alguna vez —respondió de modo obvio —. Además, yo soy algo conocida aquí —sonrió y fingió colocarse lentes oscuros para parecer alguien cool.

Él solo se rió de ella, aunque fue una risa seca para que el profesor no los pudiera escuchar.

—Te ves como una chica buena.

—Las apariencias engañan.

—¿Dices que has matado a alguien? Porque no te creería.

Marinette rió un poco fuerte, es que esa pregunta fue tan inesperada que no lo pudo evitar.

—Puede que alguna vez lo haya hecho, pero no soy tan tonta como para contarte a ti.

Él tapó su boca con sus manos con sorpresa fingida. Marinette sonrió de modo diabólico, aunque seguía viéndose tierna.

—Tienes toda la mentalidad de una asesina.

—Gracias, desconocido.

—Mi nombre es Luka, tengo dieciséis años y el próximo año me despido de este cuchitril —respondió de modo relajado.

—Demasiada información para mí gusto —bromeó ella.

—¿No me dirás tú nombre?

La campana sonó en ese momento, todos comenzaron a levantarse. Marinette hizo lo mismo.

—Te lo dejo como tarea, chico problema —de ese modo salió de ese salón.

Se sorprendió un poco al salir y no encontrarse con Adrien esperándola en la puerta. Normalmente siempre estaban juntos.

Lo encontró en el patio bastante pegado con Chloé. Realmente era Chloé quien no soltaba a su mejor amigo.

—Pareces un koala aferrado a su rama —se burló Marinette.

Chloé rodó sus ojos.

—Dupain, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe. ¿Por qué mejor no molestas en otro lado?

—Porque vine a rescatar a mi mejor amigo, obvio.

Chloé se estaba empezando a molestar.

—Creo que soy yo quien lo salvó de ti.

—Es una lástima que lo tengas tan abrazado que ni siquiera pueda hablar —Adrien sonrió con diversión y le guiñó un ojo a Marinette.

Con ese guiño le estaba informando que tenía un plan en mente, que le hiciera caso y siguiera hablando.

—Es más... creo que ni siquiera puede respirar —fingió preocupación en su tono de voz.

—¡¿Qué?!

Chloé soltó rápidamente a Adrien. Él fingió que tenía una tos terrible, que le faltaba la respiración.

—Gra... gra... ci... —tosió —... gracias —dijo del modo más rápido posible.

Luego hizo lo mejor que pudo. Se desmayó.

—¡Adrien! —gritó Chloé sintiéndose muy confundida y asustada.

—¡Tú lo mataste! —Marinette la acusó y se acercó lo más que pudo al tenso cuerpo de Chloé.

Marinette alcanzaba a tapar por completo a Adrien de la visión de Chloé.

—¡Solo lo estaba abrazando! —se defendió Chloé.

—¡Estabas estrangulando su cuello!

Chloé se sentía nerviosa, realmente nerviosa. No entendía que sucedía. Es que... un abrazo jamás podría matar a alguien, ¿cierto?

—¡Esto es ridículo, completamente ridículo!

—Ahora tendrás que soportar al fantasma de Adrien persiguiéndote por toda la eternidad —dijo con voz tétrica. La rubia ya sudaba frío.

—Los fantasmas no...

—¡BU!

Adrien saltó frente a la rubia. Ella soltó el grito más fuerte alguna vez oído en el colegio y sin pensarlo dos veces más, salió corriendo a toda prisa.

Marinette y Adrien estallaron en carcajadas, todo eso había sido demasiado genial, épico.

—¡Le dimos su merecido! —ambos chocaron los puños con diversión, eso había sido único.

Cuando quisieron salir de ahí, se dieron cuenta de que eran el centro de atención. Se había formado un círculo de estudiantes a su alrededor y algunos los habían grabado.

Hicieron una reverencia.

—No damos autógrafos, por favor no nos acosen —y tomando de la mano a Marinette ambos salieron corriendo. Ingresaron al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la próxima clase.

Estando solos se permitieron estallar en carcajadas nuevamente.

La jornada terminó después de largas y aburridas horas. Ambos amigos esperaron a que el salón se vaciará por completo. Se quedaron sentados y conversaron un buen rato, todos se demoraron bastante en llegar. Era evidente que preferían estar afuera que encerrados en un salón.

Y después de largas y aburridas horas de clase, el final del día escolar se había hecho presente.

Ahora tenían que esperar estar solos nuevamente, lo que también era algo lento.

—¡Eso si que fue lento! —se quejó Adrien. Luego saltó de la mesa donde estaba sentado y tomó la roja peluca de Marinette.

Peinar el cabello de Marinette era algo que le gustaba mucho, lo relajaba y lo ayudaba a olvidar de cierto modo lo ocurrido anoche.

Le colocó la peluca y luego ella se colocó los lentes de sol.

—Iré a cambiarme al baño, vuelvo enseguida —Marinette salió y él se quedó ahí sentado, solo.

Siempre se sentía solo y eso era abrumador. Aún estaba algo dolido por lo que había ocurrido con su padre, él realmente quería hablar con él. Pero claro, Gabriel nunca estaba.

También comenzó a cambiarse y se colocó una gorra y unos lentes de sol.

—Te perdonó solo porque eres mi amigo desde la infancia, pero creo que juntarte tanto con... ¿Adrien?

Chloé había ingresado al salón y se topó con un Adrien completamente distinto. Sabía que era su amigo porque lo conocía desde que eran unos niños, pero jamás imaginó verlo de ese modo.

—¿Qué haces vestido de ese modo?

Adrien maldijo internamente. De todas las personas con las que podría toparse, se terminó topando con Chloé. Eso no estaba bien, ella no era tan tonta como aparentaba.

Ella lo observaba con confusión. Estaba claro que esperaba una respuesta.

Tenía que pensar rápido. Pero no tan rápido, porque tenía que dar una respuesta creíble.

—Ya sabes, ser modelo no es fácil. Tuve que aprender a disfrazarme —fue la primera mentira que le vino a la mente.

—Tú padre debería pedirle a tu guardaespaldas que te cuide mejor —Chloé rodó los ojos —. ¡Esto es ridículo! Eres hermoso, no deberías tener que...

La puerta se abrió y Marinette entró. Vestía ropa distinta a la que utilizaba cuando era ella misma. Ahora llevaba un pantalón de jean, una chaqueta negra y una polera blanca con labios rojos. Estaba irreconocible.

La boca de Marinette se abrió ante la sorpresa de ver a Chloé ahí.

Adrien le hizo una señal para que no dijera nada. Marinette no hizo nada, con suerte respiraba. Se sentía descubierta.

—¿Y ella quién es? —preguntó Chloé.

—Se llama... —justamente ahora se le olvidaba el nombre clave que Marinette había elegido. ¿Cómo es que alguien puede tener tan mala memoria? —. Evangeline —Marinette frunció el ceño.

Chloé se cruzó de brazos y levantó una de sus finas y delineadas cejas. Toda esa situación era muy extraña.

—¿Y quién es Evangeline?

—Hi, I'm Evangeline and I don't speak Spanish, sorry.

Chloé entendía el inglés, pero cuando lo hablaban de modo lento, eso era demasiado rápido para ella. Entendió algo de que no hablaba español.

—Es amiga de mi padre y no es de aquí, se supone que daremos una vuelta hoy. Estoy algo apurado, ¡adiós, Chloé!

Adrien tomó a Marinette de la mano y ambos salieron corriendo.

Chloé no se quedó conforme con esa respuesta. Ya hace poco había visto a Adrien y a Marinette muy juntos por la calle, y en otra ocasión hablando a escondidas en el salón de clases. Algo tramaban y ella sospechaba bastante.

—Adrien querido, cualquiera que te conoce sabe que el inglés no es tú fuerte... —dijo negando con la cabeza.

Les daría algo de ventaja y luego intentaría seguirlos. Ella descubría que se traían ellos dos entre manos hoy mismo.


	16. Intentando el plan

Ambos amigos corrieron hasta bajar la escalera y encontrarse en el patio del colegio. Antes de que Marinette pudiese decir algo, Adrien la tomó de la mano nuevamente y ambos se escondieron bajo la escalera.

—¿Por qué nos escondemos? —preguntó Marinette sintiéndose un poco aturdida. Todo había sido demasiado rápido para ella.

Adrien no respondió y le pidió que guardará silencio, bastó con poner su dedo sobre su labio. La azabache solo asintió y se mantuvo oculta, si Adrien hacia eso debía ser por algo, o porque finalmente había enloquecido. Cualquier opción era factible para ella.

Después de algunos minutos vieron como Chloé llegaba al patio con un rostro de pocos amigos, estaba molesta. Revisaba el lugar con su mirada. Ambos se escondieron aún más, no querían ser descubiertos en lo absoluto, parecían dos estatuas.

Marinette sentía que no respiraba, estaba algo asustada y si era descubierta seguramente su acento inglés se iría a la basura. Adrien por su parte encontraba bastante excitante estar oculto junto a Marinette. Aunque no era momento de pensar en eso.

—Sabrina —Chloé sacó su celular y comenzó a retirarse.

Marinette iba a salir de su escondite pero Adrien no lo permitió.

—Espera un poco más, es imposible que se vaya tan rápido —susurró Adrien.

Esperaron cinco minutos exactos escondidos. Después de eso estaban listos para continuar con la aventura que ya tenían en mente, aventura por la cual Adrien no sentía ni una pizca de emoción.

—Demos la vuelta por la parte trasera del colegio, podemos llegar a los columpios como ayer.

Ambos hicieron lo acordado, caminaron por la parte trasera del colegio. Desde ese punto el camino era un poco más largo, lo bueno era que estaban juntos y que contaban con tiempo, ninguno tenía algo realmente importante que hacer.

—¿Por qué le dijiste a Chloé que mi nombre es Evangrline? —quiso saber Marinette.

—Es que anoche vi La Princesa y El Sapo, entonces recordé el nombre de la estrella —respondió riendo —. Además, había olvidado el nombre que elegiste, solo recordaba que empieza con E.

—Emma —le recordó ella —. Y tú eres Hugo —agregó rodando sus ojos. Adrien rió y agradeció enseguida, ciertamente también había olvidado su nombre falso. Su memoria era terrible.

Durante el camino Marinette le contó el castigo, que como de costumbre el profesor encargado de vigilar se había hartado y dejo que hicieran lo que quisieran. Le contó que conoció a un chico amable y divertido, solo que prefirió omitir su nombre. Y le contó que se hizo la misteriosa solo por diversión.

Después hablaron de la broma de Chloé, como ambos se habían lucido con eso. Y ya después del inglés de Marinette, la pronunciación era bastante buena y ese era un punto a su favor.

Ambos llegaron al parque y corrieron a los columpios, se impulsaban poco a poco, de ese modo se relajaban y olvidaban un poco sus problemas.

Adrien quería olvidar que espero a su padre y él no llegó, quería eliminar eso de su mente, pero no podía. Se sentía completamente herido y solo. Lo peor de todo es que no se lo quería contar a Marinette, no quería su lástima.

—Si supuestamente tengo que hacer una pintura mediante las palabras de Andrés, ¿qué hago si quiere ver la verdadera pintura? —preguntó Marinette sintiendo un gran dolor en el estómago. Tenía miedo. Es que no había pensado en esa posibilidad antes.

Adrien notó el cambio en el tono de voz de Marinette. La miró. Estaba nerviosa, sus manos sudaban y su labio temblaba un poco.

—Tú eres una chica increíblemente talentosa. Tus dibujos son hermosos, he visto tus diseños —le dijo él con cariño —. Solo debes creer más en ti misma.

—Pero...

—No digas nada, ante cualquier eventualidad solo comienza a hablar en inglés y listo, confundirás a todo el mundo. Todo saldrá bien —Adrien golpeó un poco el hombro de su amiga en señal de apoyo.

Marinette le sonrió con cariño y agradecimiento.

Se levantaron de los columpios y emprendieron rumbo hacia el supermercado. Ingresaron tomando una respiración profunda y fueron directamente a la dirección de Andrés.

Andrés se encontraba escuchando música con audífonos y tarareando de un modo algo notorio. Estaba acomodando muchos cuadernos en el lugar correspondiente.

—Ese hombre es un poco llamativo —susurró Adrien.

—Sería muy bonito verlo bailar así con mamá —exclamó ella sintiéndose algo ilusionada.

Adrien rodó sus ojos.

—¡Oh! —Andrés dio un salto al ver a ambos extraños jóvenes detrás de él —. Ciertamente estoy en horario de trabajo como podrán ver, pero no tengo tanto que hacer. Solo pregunten lo que quieran, pero no llamen tanto la atención.

Marinette pensó que era una persona amable, porque se tomaba el tiempo de responder la entrevista aún estando en horario de trabajo. Eso era algo que no cualquiera haría.

—Emma hablará contigo, solo responde con sinceridad —dijo Adrien con acento falso y hablando un poco más bajo de lo normal.

Andrés asintió y continuó con su trabajo, les estaba dando la espalda. Eso era un verdadero alivio para la azabache.

—¿Podrías habar un poco sobre el amor? —pidió ella.

—Creo que el amor es preocupación, algo así como los padres, ellos siempre aman a sus hijos y siempre podrán estar para ellos —respondió Andrés.

Marinette sentía lo mismo, ella sentía el amor incondicional de su madre todos los días. La amaba con todo el corazón y sabía que su madre siempre daría lo que fuese por ella y su bienestar.

Adrien sintió que su estómago ardía. Justamente tenía que sacar el tema familiar, ese estúpido adulto. Sin darse cuenta, habló. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba un desahogo.

—Los padres no siempre ponen a sus hijos en primer lugar, en ocasiones el trabajo es más importante —Adrien se cruzó de brazos enojado.

Ambos lo miraron con atención.

—No todos los padres aman a sus hijos —escupió con rabia.

—Yo pienso que si trabajan demasiado es para poder darles un mejor futuro a sus hijos —defendió Andrés.

—¿Es necesario trabajar tanto que ni siquiera pueden cenar contigo durante una noche? —Marinette comprendió que algo había sucedido esa noche en la casa de Adrien —. ¿Acaso para ti eso es amor?

Andrés estaba confundido. Pensó que tendría que responder preguntas sobre el amor. Amor romántico, amor familiar...

Pero esas preguntas parecían preguntas sobre odio. ¿Odio al amor?

—Darling, los padres tienen distintas formas de demostrar su love —Marinette intentaba aligerar el ambiente hablando un poco en inglés —. Darling, creo que lo mejor será dejar la entrevista pendiente para another day. Goodbye! And thanks for your time. See you lather!

Marinette tomó de la mano a Adrien y ambos salieron del supermercado a paso rápido. El guardia de turno los observó y los siguió hasta la salida, para él fue sospechoso verlos salir sin haber comprado nada, pensó que pudieron haber robado, porque llevaban mochilas grandes.

Andrés se quedó perplejo. Esos dos le parecían muy extraños y con lo que acababa de ocurrir, los encontró aún más extraños. ¿En serio eran artistas?

—Dime qué fue lo que sucedió —le pidió Marinette cuando estaban fuera del supermercado.

Adrien suspiró.

—Preferiría hablar de esto con Marinette y no con Evangeline.

Marinette se ocultó detrás de un árbol cercano y se sacó la peluca. La cola de caballo que Adrien le había hecho se había desarmado casi por completo, por lo que ahora su cabello se mantenía suelto y se movía con el viento.

Adrien jamás se había fijado en lo bella que Marinette se veía con el cabello así, por alguna razón sus ojos destacaban más de ese modo. Era encantadora.

Marinette se sacó la chaqueta del disfraz, ya después podría continuar en casa.

—Ahora dime qué fue lo que pasó —pidió con tono suave, calmado. Ya después tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para reclamarle por no haberle contado antes.

—¿Hablemos en tu casa? Siento que en la calle cualquiera podría escuchar —dijo dando un suspiro de resignación. Marinette se cruzó de brazos, pensaba que se trataba de una excusa para no hablar del tema. Adrien notó la mirada desconfiada de Marinette y añadió: —. Te juro que te diré la verdad, solo necesito un descanso.

Y Marinette no tuvo más remedio que creerle a Adrien. Siempre lo hacía y siempre lo haría, ellos eran mejores amigos, no había motivo alguno para desconfiar del otro, ambos se querían mucho.

—Iremos a casa —Marinette comenzó a caminar. Adrien la seguía de cerca, aunque iba un poco pensativo. Quería hablar del modo correcto, no iba a demostrar el resentimiento que aún sentía. Tenía que pensar bien antes de hablar. Marinette también estaba metida en sus pensamientos, no hablarían solamente, harían algo que ayudaría a Adrien a sentirse relajado, en confianza. Como en los viejos buenos tiempos.


	17. Nuevas ideas

Adrien y Marinette fueron a la casa de la azabache. Una vez ahí, se sentaron en la cama de la chica.

Adrien se veía algo triste, aunque también enojado. Su rostro era toda una contradicción. Era extraño ver a alguien tan bromista y alegre como él lucir de ese modo.

—Puedes contarme qué pasó —pidió Marinette con su suave tono de voz.

—Nada.

—¿Cómo que nada? Algo tiene que haber pasado para que estés así.

Adrien hizo puños sus manos. A veces Marinette no lo entendía, o él no se daba a entender bien.

—¡Ese es el problema principal! ¡no pasó nada Marinette, nada! —explicó él con rabia.

Marinette parpadeo y se acercó un poco más a su mejor amigo, lo suficiente como para tomar su mano. Adrien vio la mano de Marinette y la acarició con ternura. Necesitaba contarle a alguien, necesitaba sacar eso de su pecho.

—Esperé a mi padre para poder hablar con él, quería decirle lo mal que me hace sentir no pasar tiempo juntos —confesó.

Eso era lo que ella le había aconsejado, hablar con su padre, pedirle comprensión o una explicación. El corazón de Marinette se estrujo, no pensó que su idea tendría ese resultado.

—No llegó a cenar, no apareció. No pasó nada —soltó Adrien y también apartó su mano.

Marinette no sabía por dónde empezar. Se sentía culpable, si ella no hubiese propuesto esa idea, nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

—Adrien...

—No digas lo siento —¿cómo supo lo que ella diría? —. Por mucho que tú me hayas impulsado a hablar con él, tarde o temprano yo lo decidiría y el resultado pudo haber sido el mismo.

—Tú sabes que Gabriel trabaja mucho, no es el mejor método, pero al menos...

—Y Sabine también trabaja mucho, te da lo mejor que puede. Lo entiendo, somos parecidos, aunque diferentes.

—Yo puedo ver a mí madre en las noches —le recordó Marinette —. No es tanto, pero es suficiente.

—Y yo puedo ver a mí padre solo cuando él me lo permite —susurró Adrien —. A veces la vida apesta.

—Al menos tuviste la confianza de contarme y de intentar hablar con tu padre, eso ya es un avance.

Adrien fruncio el ceño ante lo último que dijo su amiga, pero no dijo nada.

—Confío en ti lo suficiente como para jugar a ser un pato.

Marinette rió. Jamás olvidaría eso.

—Y para empollar un hueco falso —le recordó ella. Ambos rieron.

—¿Soy el único que quiere comprar un pato?

—¡Lo eres! Si yo trajera un pato a casa, mamá me mataría.

—Papá también, aunque lo escondería del mejor modo posible. No me parece una idea tan mala.

—¡Adrien, no tendrás un pato!

Adrien hizo un puchero, se sentía regañado. Marinette rió, la situación parecía ser algo ridícula, pero seguía siendo divertida. Adrien se unió en las risas, aunque seguía pensando en tener un pato a escondidas de todo el mundo.

—Así me gusta, que te rías.

Adrien casi se sonrojo, por eso miró hacia la ventana.

—Somos mejores amigos, es fácil reír estando contigo —le recordó —. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿qué haremos con el plan?

—Supongo que tendremos que regresar, pero de un modo más tranquilo. No tienes que contradecir todo lo que él diga —le reclamó.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! La rabia me controló, lo aceptó. Sabes que normalmente soy bueno.

Marinette asintió. Adrien era un tonto bueno, no uno malo.

—¿Seguirán hablando sobre el amor?

—Ese es el tema que necesito con ese señor.

—Amor... —repitió Adrien de modo pensativo.

—Sí, amor... vaya tema, ¿no?

—Un tema que solo a los adultos les interesa, por supuesto.

—Claro.

La incomodidad de palpaba en el ambiente. Marinette notó que Adrien actuaba de un modo raro, poco usual en él. Adrien solo miraba a su amiga. Sus ojos, ese tono de celeste tan bonito, tan llamativo y al mismo tiempo tan hipnótico. Su rostro, su piel tan blanca como la nieve y sus pecas apenas perceptibles, pero tiernas. Y esos labios, tan rosados y grandes.

Instintivamente se acercó un poco. Marinette lo miró fijamente. Se seguía acercando.

—Si continúas así, nos pagaremos un cabezazo —dijo. Pero no funcionó, Adrien se seguía acercando.

Ella pudo haber retrocedido, pero no lo hizo. Adrien continuó acercándose, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de besar a Marinette.

—Yo... eh... ¡Nathalie llama me! —gritó y se levantó de un salto para salir corriendo.

—¡Adrien! —Marinette lo perseguía, pero no sirvió de nada, él se fue apresurado de su casa.

Eso había sido muy raro.

¿Por qué la había mirado de ese modo? ¿por qué se acercaba cada vez más? ¿acaso él...? No. Eso no tiene sentido. ¿O sí?

Marinette simplemente subió a su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama. Dejaría el tema de Adrien pendiente, bien podría hablar con él mañana, por hoy lo dejaría en paz. Además, Adrien decidió no responder llamadas por hoy.

En su lugar no pudo evitar pensar en lo enorme que era el Supermercado donde trabajaba su madre. Se supone que debía ser grande, por la cantidad de artículos que deben haber. La sección de Andrés era grande, ahí se encontraban todos los artículos de colegio, por eso ocupaba un pasillo entero.

—Deberíamos escondernos en la parte trasera, con las cartulinas —pensó.

Y siguiendo sus pensamientos, comenzó a estudiar sobre el Arte. En Internet había muchos artículos distintos, cada persona podía tener su propio estilo de arte, no había que ser un experto.

—Aún no he pensado en qué dibujar. Supongo que un corazón, no es una opción —medito.

—¿Estudiando Arte? —su madre había llegado.

¿Ahora tendría que mentirle a su madre? Bueno, no era una mentira del todo.

—Exacto. Sabes que me encanta el Arte.

Ambas comieron juntas. Arroz con carne, algo sencillo y rápido.

—¿Qué tal el colegio?

—Estuvo bien, no me dejaron tareas difíciles, así que no me puedo quejar —respondió sonriendo —. ¿Y qué hay del trabajo?

—Hay algunos clientes que hacen que uno pierda el tiempo. Imagínate que hoy una señora llevaba más de treinta productos y resulta que había salido sin su tarjeta. Anular esas compras es todo un proceso —le contó Sabine.

Eso sonaba aburrido, no era lo que quería escuchar.

—No puedo creer que sean así.

—Por eso hay que ser paciente cuando eres cajera —Sabine continuó contando historias de su día. Todas trataban sobre malos ratos que pasó gracias a los clientes.

De pronto, Marinette recordó la conversación que había tenido con Adrien. La confianza, la amistad e intentar hablar.

—¿Qué hay de los hombres?

—¿Qué? —Sabine dejó caer uno de sus cubiertos, la pregunta fue repentina.

Marinette tomó eso como que había dado en el blanco, sí había alguien. Sonrió.

—¿Sobre el amor?

—¿Me estás preguntando sutilmente sobre tu padre?

—¿Qué...? —Marinette no pensó ni en sus más locos sueños que su madre asociaría la palabra "amor" con su padre.

—No he sabido nada de él, hace tiempo que no me llama y si quieres sinceridad, hija, él no es mí amor.

Marinette se quedó en silencio. De repente se le quitaron las ganas de continuar hablando sobre el amor, eso no fue bonito.

A veces cuando investigas te enteras de cosas que no quisieras saber.

Adrien tendido en su cama no dejaba de pensar en Marinette, en cómo por poco y le daba un beso en los labios. No supo qué había sucedido, de pronto su mejor amiga le pareció atractiva.

Sin dejar de dar vueltas al asunto, sacó un cuaderno cualquiera y comenzó a escribir sobre Marinette.

Es muy linda.

Es tierna, es dulce.

Siempre ayuda a los demás.

Soporta mis bromas, me maltrata, pero con amor.

Su cabello es azabache, es raro, pero es sedoso.

Siempre huele bien.

Sus labios son bonitos. Su aliento siempre huele bien.

Anotó todo eso. Luego negó con su cabeza.

—¿Desde cuándo no puedo dejar de pensar en Marinette? —se preguntó a sí mismo —. Debería pensar mejor en el plan.

En otra hoja empezó a escribir sobre el plan, sobre lo qué podían hacer.

•Deberíamos preguntarle directamente si le gusta Sabine.

•Deberíamos decirle que somos de un programa de televisión y por eso somos tan idiotas.

•Le decimos que somos sus hijos y que nunca nos reconoció. Luego lloramos y le tiramos un pato en la cara.

—Quizás no podamos hacer nada de esto... —pensó después de releer eso —, mejor me tomo esto en serio.

•Podemos preguntarle sobre el amor.

•Podemos pedirle que nos describa a su chica ideal y de ese modo, veremos si se parece a Sabine. Una vez que eso suceda, le decimos que nos iremos del país y jamás nos volverá a ver.

•Le preguntamos si esta entre sus planes casarse.

•¿Y si lo invitamos al karaoke?

—Esto es lo más serio que puedo ser, debería bastar con esto.

Al día siguiente, ambos amigos estuvieron juntos en clase. Adrien no sabía cómo acercarse a Marinette, se sentía incómodo. Marinette se dio cuenta.

—¿Estás mejor? —le preguntó ella.

Adrien sonrió agradecido. Al menos dejaba en claro que no iba a sacar a relucir el tema.

—Mejor. Traje ideas —respondió en un susurro.

En el recreo esperaron a que todos salieran para que Marinette pudiera leer esas ideas. Primero leyó las primeras, que solo le sacaron una carcajada.

—Me gusta la idea de tirarle un pato en la cara —bromeó ella.

—¿Qué hay sobre la del programa?

—Me encantaría ver su cara de confusión —ambos rieron, estaban de acuerdo.

Luego Marinette leyó las otras ideas, las que tenían escrito bien en grande "Ideas SERIAS".

—Usaremos la idea de que describa a su chica ideal, es la mejor.

—¡Bien! Al fin una de mis ideas funciona —festejó Adrien.

—¿Cómo que se van del país? ¿qué están planeando ahora? —poco sabían Adrien y Marinette que estaban siendo espiados en ese preciso momento.


	18. Nueva idea: Huemma

Esa tarde, Marinette y Adrien trabajaron juntos en todos los proyectos, pero por alguna razón que no comprendían bien, se sintieron observados todo el tiempo. En el recreo, Adrien se dio cuenta de que Chloé los estaba siguiendo, la rubia no era buena disimulando.

—Chloé nos está siguiendo, ¿no tendrás algún pato para tirarle en la cara? —le preguntó Adrien a Marinette.

La azabache detuvo sus pasos de golpe. Adrien también se detuvo. Luego notó como su amiga empezaba a hablar demasiado rápido, como cada vez que estaba nerviosa.

—¿Qué pasa si sospecha de nuestro plan? ¡eso sería terrible! —susurró, aunque como estaba nerviosa hablaba de un modo fuerte sin darse cuenta.

Adrien se agachó para estar más cerca de la oreja de su amiga. Chloé vio eso y estuvo a punto de morder su labio, no lo hizo porque no quería arruinar sus perfectos y finos labios.

—Solo no pienses eso, es imposible que sepa lo que estamos haciendo —le dijo.

Marinette no se tomó eso demasiado bien, empezó a sospechar aún más. ¡Tenía demasiadas teorías!

—¿Y si se le ocurre seguirnos?

—Supongo que vería a una chica con una hermosa peluca —Adrien bromeó. Marinette se molestó y lo golpeó en el estómago, había dolido solo un poco —. ¡Bueno, bueno! Creo que debería hablar con ella.

—O quizás podríamos jugarle una broma —sonrió Marinette.

—Tus ideas siempre son las mejores, tienes ese toque de maldad que me gusta.

Marinette sonrió y se paró en puntitas para llegar al oído de Adrien. Adrien escuchó todo atentamente y asintió. La campana sonó, Marinette fue al salón, Adrien se tardó un poco más en ir, estaban viendo si Chloé se acercaba a alguno de ellos.

Se acercó a la azabache.

—Sé que estás planeando algo y descubriré que es, ya verás —amenazó la rubia.

—¿Yo? —Marinette se señaló a sí misma, estaba fingiendo inocencia —, por favor, Chloé. Solo soy una chica normal con una vida normal, no te imagines cosas.

—Conmigo fingir inocencia no funciona. Sé que escondes algo.

—Creo que tienes una gran imaginación. Ahora, permiso.

Marinette se adelantó e ingresó al salón, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que solo hizo enojar aún más a Chloé. ¡Realmente detestaba que esa chica tuviera tanta personalidad! ¿quién se creía que era? ¡ni siquiera tenía un apellido de renombre como ella!

Adrien entró después de un rato al salón, tenía una cara normal. Estaba conteniendo las ganas de reír.

La clase parecía ser una clase normal, una clase como cualquier otra. Hasta que de pronto la puerta del salón se abrió, ingresó una persona con una cámara y llamó a Adrien.

—Bajo órdenes del Señor Agreste, está vez necesito también a una señorita.

—¡Soy yo! —Chloé se levantó y corrió para abrazar a Adrien del cuello, Adrien sonrió de lado —. ¡Soy la hija del Alcalde! ¡Adrien y yo somos perfectos juntos!

—Mm... lo siento, pero tú te llamas Chloé y en está hoja dice claramente Marinette.

—¡¿Qué?! —Chloé gritó con sorpresa y enojo. Marinette rió de modo leve —. ¡Eso debe ser un error! —reclamó.

—Creo que el error fue tuyo, lo siento por ti, amiga —Marinette tomó su mochila y salió al lado de Adrien. Adrien tomó de la mano a su amiga y de ese modo, salieron con el fotógrafo.

Chloé no se pudo contener y está vez sí se permitió morder algo, se trataba de su cuaderno.

Los tres salieron.

—¿De verdad me vas a pagar por fingir ser un fotógrafo? —preguntó él chico.

—Obvio, lo hiciste muy bien. Tienes talento como actor.

Adrien y Marinette estaban aguantando sus risas. La idea de Adrien había sido mojar a Chloé con agua y ver si se derretía, pero Marinette descartó esa idea (al menos por ahora) en cambio, se le ocurrió una idea para salir del salón sin llamar la atención de nadie. ¿No había sido una increíble idea?

—Fue divertido, a excepción de los gritos de la rubia.

—Siempre grita, tienes suerte de no ser su compañero.

—Ya veo.

Le pagaron lo prometido al chico. Después de eso, ambos adolescentes salieron del colegio, ya que nadie los estaba vigilando. Fue todo muy anormal, pero había funcionado bien.

Una vez algo alejados del colegio, comenzaron a reír a carcajada limpia. ¡Todo eso fue genial! Muy gracioso y muy parecido a una escena sacada de una película.

—¡Fue increíble! ¿viste la cara de Chloé? —Marinette estaba muerta de la risa.

—¡Claro que la vi! Por eso se me ocurrió tomarte de la mano. ¡Te apuesto a que se murió de celos!

¿Celos? ¿Chloé podría sentir celos de Marinette?

Chloé era mil veces mejor en el ámbito del dinero y la belleza. Marinette en cambio... no era alguien importante. Vaya...

—Supongo que deberíamos ir al supermercado, tenemos un plan que terminar —le dijo Adrien, sacándola de sus pensamientos —. Te pondré la peluca e iremos enseguida.

—Vamos.

En el parque de siempre, se sentaron en los columpios y fue ahí donde Adrien le colocó la peluca a Marinette. Como aún era horario de clase, no había nadie cerca. Estaban completamente solos en el parque, a excepción de los autos que pasaban, aunque tampoco eran tantos.

Después de breves minutos, Adrien terminó con Marinette y se empezó a arreglar él también. Ya estaban listos.

—Le diremos que describa a su tipo de mujer y listo, eso será sencillo —opinó la ahora "Emma."

—¿Te digo algo? Se me ocurrió una idea algo loca, pero que podría resultar bastante divertida con todo esto de los disfraces.

—Viniendo de ti, no me sorprende —Marinette rió —. Escupe esa idea.

—Anoche mientras pensaba en ideas, se me ocurrió crear un correo nuevo y a ese correo le hice un canal de YouTube. ¿Por qué no grabamos vídeos con estás identidades? —propuso Adrien.

Marinette lo miró con una cara que preguntaba directamente: "¿es en serio?", Adrien asintió en respuesta.

—¿Y qué se supone que podríamos grabar? —preguntó ella.

Adrien sonrió. Eso significaba que no estaba descartando por completo su idea.

—Tú solo sígueme y verás como funciona todo esto —respondió sonriente.

—Siento que será una pésima idea —se sinceró ella.

—Al contrario, será una idea muy divertida. Somos "Huemma ideas"

—Huemma suena a una enfermedad contagiosa y terminal —le dijo Marinette sin gracia.

—¿Te suena a eso? ¡genial! Seremos como un virus.

De acuerdo... Adrien era bastante loco.


	19. ¡Las locuras de Huemma!

Ambos adolescentes dirigieron sus pasos hacia aquel "famoso" supermercado. Iban conversando de algunas tonterías en el camino, era divertido para ambos.

—Si lo piensas bien, técnicamente soy una celebridad, digo, soy hijo de Gabriel Agreste —comentó Adrien sonriendo de medio lado. Estaba sacando a relucir su lado egocéntrico. Marinette rodó los ojos —. Ese supermercado debería pagarme, últimamente he ido mucho.

—Técnicamente, tú no has ido, Hugo es quien va —le recordó Marinette.

—¿Hugo, quién? —preguntó él. Marinette golpeó la frente de su amigo y Adrien rió por esa acción —, Amiga, recuerda que somos "Huemma", así que sé quien soy.

—Mejor, porque es aburrido recordarte siempre los nombres clave. Deberías comer pasas, dicen que son buenas para la memoria.

—¡Asco! —Adrien frunció el ceño —, ¡ni que fuera un abuelito!

—Oye, si sabes donde poner las pasas en alimentos tan comunes como un pan, vas a ver que saben bien —defendió Marinette —. Incluso existe un helado con pasas.

—¡Doble asco! ¿por qué tienen que arruinar todo lo que amo? —Marinette negó con la cabeza. Adrien era un chiste andante.

En cuanto llegaron al supermercado, ingresaron de inmediato, fueron enseguida a la sección donde trabajaba Andrés, seguido estaba su amigo Max, ocupado con algunas cajas.

—Vaya, ¡regresaron! —Andrés se dio vuelta apenas vio llegar a esas personas tan extrañas. Revisó el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca y se percató de que era algo más temprano de lo normal —. Me sorprende que sea tan temprano.

Marinette y Adrien se miraron, ambos se percataron de que normalmente iban después de clases, como a las seis o a las siete. Era un cambio muy notable, porque se habían escapado del colegio.

Ahora que Marinette pensaba en eso, era extraño que el Director Damocles no haya notificado a los padres de ninguno. Si su madre lo supiera, la hubiera llamado y regañado de inmediato.

—Ay, Darling. Es solo que tenemos la agenda más free today —improvisó Marinette. Adrien asintió. Menos mal que Marinette era la reina de la improvisación.

—Exacto. Emma tiene toda la razón en lo que dice, no tenemos mucho que hacer.

—Ya veo... —Andrés suspiró y continuó con su trabajo —... no es que quiera ser grosero con ustedes, pero como podrán ver llegó toda esta carga con cuadernos nuevos y tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Marinette vio todos esos cuadernos y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¡Ese era el paraíso de los cuadernos! Había tres cajas completamente llenas. ¡Dios santo! ¿cómo es que tenían tantos cuadernos?

Marinette, es un supermercado, ¡es obvio que tienen que tener muchos cuadernos! —se regañó mentalmente. Debía concentrarse en su plan y solo en su plan.

—Debo ordenar todo esto ahora mismo —dijo Andrés.

Y entonces, fue como si una bombilla invisible se hubiese encendido en la cabeza de Marinette. Es que esa oportunidad era demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar. ¡Podría ver todos los modelos nuevos! Quizás ahorrar un poco y comprar algunos, o pedirle un regalo a su madre. ¡Todo era posible!

Hora de sacar sus dotes de actuación inexistentes.

—¡OhMyGosh! —exclamó Marinette —. Darling, no problem! Yo puedo help you in this! —Adrien se rió debido a la emoción de Marinette. Incluso vio a la chica correr hacia una de las cajas y tomar muchos cuadernos entre sus delgados brazos. ¿Era en serio?

—Pero... es mi trabajo, mi jefe te puede decir algo.

—No problem! Tu jefe no te puede tell nothing for this, i'm only help you! What's the problem? —Marinette hablaba tan rápido el inglés que Andrés se perdía, porque no entendía tan bien ese idioma, ¡era muy buena! Adrien estaba que aplaudía, pero no podía hacerlo.

Marinette vio como estaba organizando los cuadernos y siguió el mismo patrón, revisando marca por marca.

—Hello, everybody! Yo soy Hugo y el día de hoy les mostraré cómo es un supermercado por dentro —Adrien estaba hablando con el acento medio gringo que le dio a su personaje y aparte de eso, estaba gritando más de lo necesario.

Andrés estaba que empezaba a sudar frío, sentía que esos chicos podrían meterlo en muchos problemas. Pero tampoco sabía cómo sacárselos de encima, no quería ser grosero o inventar alguna excusa cualquiera, ya que era un pésimo mentiroso. O al menos, eso le habían dicho.

—Como verán, mi jefa está trabajando duro hoy —enfocó a Marinette acomodando cuadernos —. Ella está concentrada, eso es ser una trabajadora responsable.

—¡Sharap! ¡estoy ocupada! —Marinette ni siquiera mostró su cara.

—Vean cuántos cuadernos hay en estás cajas, ¡son demasiados! Y seguramente los venderán muy caros, así que no se hagan ilusiones de poder comprar aunque sea uno, ¿no es así? —ahora Adrien enfocó a Andrés.

Andrés miró el celular de Adrien y solo fue capaz de abrir la boca y dejar salir un "eh..."

—La cámara no te quiere, Darling —y Adrien cortó la grabación.

Andrés no entendía nada. Esos chicos eran bastante particulares, primero hablaban de un dibujo importante, que necesitaban ayuda y luego venían a ayudarlo con su trabajo. ¿Quiénes eran realmente?

Adrien guardó su celular.

—Yo no vine aquí a trabajar —dijo de pronto —. Bueno, sí. Vine a trabajar en lo del dibujo, you know —se corrigió Adrien —. ¡Pero no a guardar cuadernos! —reclamó.

Marinette estaba a punto de pedirle que dejará de ser tan amargado, pero estaba tan concentrada en los cuadernos, que no quería hablar más de lo necesario.

¡Amaba los cuadernos! Verlos, tocarlos, adorarlos... eran su delirio.

—You know, i love all the books! —se defendió Marinette.

—You yes, but I now... ¿no, now? —Adrien no sabía bien cómo pronunciar el "no" en inglés, de hecho, sentía que toda su oración estaba mal formulada y mal pronunciada. No era tan bueno como su amiga.

Andrés decidió continuar con su trabajo, porque sino después tendría que salir más tarde y quizás, tendría más trabajo. Así que empezó a trabajar. Resulta que esa chica había entendido dónde iba cada cuaderno e incluso se había fijado en las marcas. Era bueno en ello después de todo.

—Eres rápida —dijo sorprendido.

—Obviuslly! —respondió sonriente.

Claro que sabía dónde iba cada cuaderno. Antes solía ir cada fin de semana al supermercado. Iba para ver a su madre, a veces para volver juntas. Pero cada vez que iba, pasaba a esa sección solo para ver los nuevos lápices y cuadernos. ¡Le encantaban!

Era algo baja y no llegaba a los lugares más altos del mueble, eso fue gracioso.

Adrien se dio cuenta y la tomó entre sus brazos para que pudiera continuar con el que parecía ser "el trabajo de sus sueños".

—Eso te pasa por no haber tomado leche cuando eras pequeña —bromeó Adrien.

—The milk is horrible!

—Pero bien que te gusta el helado.

—The ice cream is really delicious!

Adrien tenía que contener muy bien sus risas. De verdad que sus conversaciones con Marinette eran las mejores, realmente las amaba. Marinette y él tenían el mismo sentido del humor extraño.

Andrés decidió hablar con ellos mientras trabajaba, porque de ese modo podría ahorrar tiempo y ellos se irían más rápido.

—¿Qué quieren saber hoy para el dibujo? —les preguntó.

—Oh, boy, you are directo. Eso like me —dijo Marinette —. You know, he estado thinking about this y... creo que me gustaría que you definas a your ideal woman.

Andrés se quedó callado. Esa mezcla de spanglish mareaba a cualquiera que no fuese tan bueno en inglés.

—Que definas a tu mujer ideal —tradujo Adrien.

—Ah, eso...

Adrien sacó su celular a escondidas y lo puso en modo grabación, sentía que su respuesta serviría para verlo más adelante y analizar bien sus palabras.

—Creo que mí mujer ideal es el tipo de mujer con la que puedas hablar de cualquier cosa, que tenga buen humor, que sea sincera, amable, linda y tierna. No lo sé, más que nada, creo que la mujer perfecta debe ser alguien que al mismo tiempo pueda ser tú amiga.

—So profundo! —exclamó Marinette conmovida.

Ella pensaba parecido, si algún día conseguía un novio, quería que en primer lugar él fuese su mejor amigo. Contar con él para todo, no solo para cosas de novios.

Adrien estaba pendiente a los gestos de Marinette, vio su sonrisa y asintió. Ahora es cuando se daba cuenta de que él no había pensado en su mujer ideal. Quizás una chica con una linda sonrisa...

—¿Algún gusto en particular? No lo sé, quizás algún color de ojos —Adrien quiso ser más directo.

—Creo que los ojos celestes son muy lindos, más si tiene la piel clara.

—So perfect! —Marinette casi da un grito de "Yes!", porque eso sonaba exactamente como era su madre —. Boy, creo que ya nos diste una good idea! Thank you so much, see you in another day!

—¿Ya se van? —preguntó Andrés confundido. ¿En serio eso era todo? ¿ya no volvería a ver a esos jóvenes raros?

—Tus words me help so much! —exclamó ella.

—Yo no dije nada novedoso —Andrés no entendía nada.

—Believe in me, que yes! —Marinette estaba ansiosa por irse, tenía que hablar de todo eso con Adrien.

—Listen to me, otro día volveremos y te hablaremos al respecto. Por ahora tenemos que comprar algunas things. Ba-bye! —Adrien tomó de la mano a Marinette y se alejaron un poco de esa sección.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Marinette se permitió dar brincos de alegría. Su teoría había sido confirmada: Andrés gustaba de su mamá. ¡Sabine estaba feliz porque había encontrado un novio! Ahora solo faltaba que ella se lo dijera.

¿Debería darle su espacio o ella misma ir a hablar directamente con su madre? ¡no sabía cómo hacerlo! ¡estaba ansiosa!

—Ahora que ya tenemos tus respuestas, ¡sígueme! Tengo una gran idea para continuar el vídeo.

—¿Eso del vídeo iba en serio? —preguntó Marinette extrañada.

—¿Cuándo no he hablado en serio? —preguntó Adrien sonriendo de modo inocente.

Marinette se cruzó de brazos. ¿Era necesario responder eso?

—¡Y aquí vamos again!

—¡Eso! ¡sigue con tu spanglish raro!

—Weird are you.

—No entendí nada.

—Mejor así —Marinette caminó. Adrien la movió, porque esa no era la dirección que él tenía en mente. Sonreía con travesura, era evidente que se meterían en problemas si continuaban ahí. Pero bueno... "problemas" era el segundo nombre de ambos.

Juntos caminaron hasta la parte de atrás del supermercado. Ahí había tres armarios de madera, se veían grandes y algo espaciosos. Adrien sonrió. Sacó el celular y comenzó a grabar.

—Tengo la teoría de que estos armarios son tan grandes que una persona cabe dentro. Hoy confirmaré esta teoría. Emma, por favor graba.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿quieres entrar al armario? —preguntó sorprendida.

—¡Siempre he querido entrar a unos de esos armarios! —exclamó Adrien.

Eso sonaba tan raro. ¿Adrien conocería la expresión "salir del clóset"? Seguramente no. Pero bueno, eso solo era un inocente vídeo.

Adrien le entregó la cámara a Marinette. Ella negó con la cabeza pero continuó con la grabación. Adrien abrió la puerta, observó todo y olió.

—Huele bien, tan bien como puede oler la madera.

Después de decir esa frase carente de sentido, ingresó al armario y se sentó en él.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡una persona cabe perfectamente bien! —festejó sonriente.

Marinette hizo una travesura y cerró la puerta. Su travesura funcionó bien, porque Adrien pegó un grito súper fuerte, ¡fue increíble! Empezó a rasguñar la puerta e intentó abrir.

—¡Esto no abre, esto está mal hecho! ¡que alguien me saque! ¡ayúdame! —pedía a gritos.

Marinette no abrió, simplemente continuó grabando. Era extraño que nadie apareciera, Adrien tenía un gran escándalo.

—Agradezcan que tengo habilidades de ninja —y dicho eso pegó una patada al armario, consiguiendo abrir la puerta de par en par y casi caer de cara al suelo. Marinette rió y detuvo la grabación.

Adrien le lamió la mejilla como venganza. ¡Eso fue maligno! Incluso para ella.

—¡Asco! —se quejó Marinette.

—Me vengaré, eso que hiciste fue muy malo —hizo un puchero mientras se quejaba, no fue una sensación linda.

—No me resistí, lo siento —le sonrió. Esa sonrisa fue tan linda, Marinette tenía unos dientes hermosos —. ¡Sígueme! —dijo tomándolo por sorpresa. ¿Seguirla a ella?

—¿No que no querías grabar vídeos?

—No quería. Pero si tú puedes hacer tonterías, también yo.

Marinette caminó unos cuantos pasos y llegaron a la sección del confort. Adrien levantó una ceja, incrédulo.

—¿Qué hacemos en un sitio tan aburrido? —preguntó él —. ¿Acaso nos vestiremos como momias? Porque para eso tendríamos que comprar confort y... creí que no compraríamos nada.

—Solo graba —levantando los hombros obedeció a su amiga y la empezó a grabar. Marinette sonrió de lado.

—¿Se han dado cuenta de que quién acomoda el confort parece formar una escalera o una chair? —preguntó ella —. Look this.

Marinette se sentó en la silla de confort. Adrien rió.

—This is my trono —dijo y empezó a saludar, como si fuera la reina del confort.

—Nos arrodillamos ante ti, ¡oh, reina del confort! —se burló Adrien. Marinette rió, no lo pudo evitar —. ¿Y no lo vas a trepar como escalera?

El rostro de la azabache se transformó.

—¿Y si alguien me dice algo? —susurró.

—Tú empleado te defenderá.

Marinette se levantó y estiró una pierna, se apoyaba en el mueble de arriba. Sin perder más tiempo, se paró en la escalera de confort.

Adrien gritó un fuerte: "¡Wu!" a modo de celebración. Marinette hizo una reverencia.

—¿Qué tal la vista desde ahí arriba, mi reina?

—Desde aquí todos se ven como simples ants, es bastante genial. I like it.

Ambos rieron y cortaron el vídeo. Adrien la ayudó a bajar, por si se doblaba un pie o algo así. Después de grabar eso, Adrien fue al pasillo de los dulces y con la cámara frontal, los grabó a ambos.

—A mi amiga y a mí, nos gusta mucho algo.

—The chocolate?

—Sí, pero no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a... —y comenzó a tararear la canción de Pato Aventuras.

Marinette rió y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Estás demente, completamente crazy! —se quejó.

—¡Grandes aventuras con los patos! —Adrien se separó y empezó a bailar y cantar, imitando a un pato. Incluso estaba graznando.

Marinette solo negaba mientras reía.

—¡Anda, Emma! —ahora se paró a su lado, para que también saliera en el vídeo.

Marinette negó y susurró muy levemente: "lo que hago por mí mejor amigo".

—¡Grandes aventuras con los patos! —cantó.

—¡Pato Aventuras las llamamos! —siguió Adrien.

—¡Grandes detectives son los patos! —y Marinette comenzó a bailar como un pato. Adrien reía, pero la seguía. Cortaron después de un rato.

—Me alegra que los jóvenes de hoy vean esas series de la infancia —un señor les estaba hablando. Ambos se pusieron rojos, ninguno esperaba que algo así sucediera.

—Las series antiguas son muy... buenas —dijo Adrien. Marinette estaba roja de la vergüenza.

—Lo sé, muchacho. Lo sé... —él hombre se fue con nostalgia.

Marinette se enojó un poco. Adrien la seguía, pero ella no se volteaba. Se sentía muerta de la vergüenza, ¿por qué hizo todo eso?

Adrien encontró un pepino y empezó a grabar.

—Dicen que los pepinos dan miedo, ¿por qué no probamos si eso funciona? —sin pensarlo dos veces, le lanzó el pepino a Marinette. El cual le golpeó el hombro.

—¡Tonto, esto solo le da miedo a los gatos! —ella le sacó la lengua.

—Al menos conseguí que me hables —él sonrió.

—Solo diré eso.

—Sigues hablando conmigo —él sonrió triunfal.

—¡Eres imposible! —se quejó ella y continuó su camino. Adrien la siguió.

—¡Habla conmigo, please! Si me hablas, te juro que... —vio lo más cercano que tenía —... me comeré está piña —intentó tomar la piña, pero se pinchó la mano y dejó salir un grito de dolor —. ¡Las piñas pinchan! ¡está piña me atacó! ¡Dios mío!

—¿No sabías que las piñas pinchan? —preguntó Marinette aguantando la risa. Quizás solo estaba bromeando, ¿quién no sabría eso?

—¡Obviamente no! —su dedo estaba rojo, se había pinchado de verdad y todo eso estaba grabado. Marinette comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia, se sintió bien al ver que ella no era la única torpe.

—Supongo que... ¿estamos bien?

—Lo estamos.

O eso creían.

Porque en ese momento, un Guardia se acercó a ellos. Marinette se colocó al lado de su amigo, lo usaba como escudo protector. Adrien acarició su hombro con cariño.

—Los he estado siguiendo, sus ropas son extrañas y sus actitudes aún más. ¿Se puede saber por qué te metiste al armario? —le preguntó a Adrien directamente —. Me llamaron desde las cámaras y me hicieron ir a ver si colocaste alguna bomba o algo parecido.

—¿Una bomba? ¿por qué tendría una bomba conmigo?

—¿Por qué utilizas lentes oscuros y una gorra dentro de un supermercado? —respondió preguntando el Guardia.

Tenía un punto.

—Él tiene fotofobia —defendió Marinette.

Adrien estuvo a punto de decir que amaba las fotos y salía bien en ellas, pero decidió callar, quizás arruinaba lo que su amiga estaba haciendo.

—¿Y por qué han estado grabando todo?

—¿Cómo? ¿es que usted no nos conoce? ¡por favor! A quien tiene enfrente es Emma, una chica muy famosa en Estados Unidos.

El Guardia miraba a Marinette, la estaba analizando con la mirada. Marinette sonrió intentando demostrar confianza.

—Admito que es muy bonita, pero, ¿famosa?

—Claro que es famosa. Tiene un canal en YouTube en el cual sube vídeos cantando —inventó Adrien.

¿No que era un canal de bromas? Adrien se contradecía solo.

—Cuenta con millones de seguidores, recibe mucho dinero. ¿Por qué cree que está en Francia? —el Guardia no decía nada, absolutamente nada —. Además, a veces graba supermercados y los recomienda. Dígame una cosa buen hombre, ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Yo soy Richard.

—Entiendo —Adrien sacó su celular y comenzó a grabar un vídeo —. El día de hoy les queremos hablar del buen hombre Richard. Él es un Guardia muy simpático y bien parecido.

—¿Lo soy? —Adrien asintió —. Claro que lo soy. Ser Guardia no es sencillo, en ocasiones las personas son desesperantes, pero éstos dos chicos son muy agradables —dijo sonriendo.

—Igual que usted.

—¡Díganme tú! No soy tan viejo.

—No, claro que no —y los tres chocaron los puños. Luego, terminaron de grabar y el Guardia se fue, sonriente.

Ambos evitaron reír, por si alguien más se acercaba.

—Deberíamos irnos... —susurró Marinette.

—Solo una cosa más —por última vez, Adrien empezó a grabar —. ¡Estás fueron las locuras de Huemma. Si les gustó todo esto, ¡no olviden dar like y subscribirse! ¡nos vemos! —ambos se despidieron con la mano y terminaron de grabar.

Poco sabían que estaban siendo observados por tres personas en particular y que eso tal vez traería algunas consecuencias.


	20. Algo importante

Mientras caminaban para salir de aquél gran supermercado, Marinette detuvo con su mano el caminar de Adrien. Había pensado en algo que la preocupó un poco.

—¿Qué pasa si piensan que somos ladrones? Los guardias nos han estado siguiendo, deberíamos comprar algo —susurró Marinette del modo más bajo posible, sabía que los supermercados tenían cámaras de seguridad avanzadas. Esa conversación podría estar siendo grabada.

Genial, estaban siendo grabados cerca de los porotos verdes, ¿a quién le gustan los porotos verdes? A Marinette no, eso es obvio.

—¿Y qué se supone que vamos a comprar? Yo no necesito nada, bueno, a mi papá, pero eso no se compra —intentó bromear, aunque fue una broma demasiado sarcástica y triste.

Marinette vio que estaban en la sección de los congelados y sus ojos se iluminaron sin poder controlarlo. Adrien observó la sección y negó con la cabeza mientras reía, era evidente la idea que tenía Marinette en mente.

—¡Helados! —exclamó sin poder contener su emoción. Adrien rió. Juntos fueron a esa sección, Marinette sacó la cassata que más le gustaba y luego fueron a las cajas.

—Debemos evitar la caja de mi mamá, eso seguro —susurró Marinette.

—No quiero estar más tiempo aquí, ya siento que éste lugar es mi tercer hogar —se quejó Adrien —. Solo ven —de ese modo se pusieron en la primera caja que encontraron, donde por suerte la que atendía no era Sabina. Pagaron el helado y finalmente salieron de ese supermercado.

—¡Todo fue tan divertido! —exclamó Marinette una vez que estuvieron afuera, dio un salto de emoción y la peluca cayó. Por lo menos no había ningún conocido cerca, así que aún estaba a salvo.

—Nuestras aventuras en el supermercado son únicas, es divertido venir aquí como Hugo —Adrien estuvo de acuerdo, lo pasaba muy bien.

—¡Debemos ir rápido a casa! No queremos comer helado derretido —Marinette caminaba de modo rápido, estaba apurada, solo quería comer de una vez por todas ese delicioso helado.

—¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de ser Hugo? Que si alguna vez me echan de ese supermercado, puedo regresar como Adrien y nadie sabrá nunca que somos dos personas diferentes. Es como: "sale Hugo, entra Adrien" —bromeó el rubio. Marinette rió. De verdad que Adrien tenía las ideas más locas y divertidas.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Marinette, fueron directamente a la cocina. Ambos se sirvieron helado y comenzaron a comer mientras conversaban sobre lo ocurrido en el supermercado.

—Hablando de Andrés, ¿de verdad crees que hablaba de tu madre? —le preguntó Adrien una vez que las risas se detuvieron.

Marinette asintió, se sentía feliz.

—No lo creo, estoy segura. Mi mamá es una mujer increíble y últimamente ha estado muy risueña, estoy segura de que ése hombre se robó su corazón —exclamó Marinette poniendo sus manos en su cara, como toda una soñadora ilusionada.

Adrien la miró fijamente. El sonrojo en sus mejillas era algo realmente tierno, su amiga se veía adorable.

Pero una duda llegó a su mente.

—¿Cómo actúa una chica enamorada? —creyó haberlo pensado, pero sin darse cuenta la pronunció en voz alta.

—Creo que nos ponemos más risueñas. Más sonrisas, risas bobas se nos escapan y también comenzamos a cantar sin razón —respondió Marinette —. Soy mujer, pero no estoy del todo segura. Ya sabes que nunca me ha gustado nadie, nuestros compañeros no son mi tipo... bueno... hace un tiempo sentí algo por Nathaniel, pero es demasiado tímido para mí gusto —explicó ella.

—¿No te ha gustado nadie más que Nathaniel? —preguntó él sorprendido. Quizás muy en el fondo esperaba otra respuesta, y eso lo inquietaba. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—Pues... Kim es muy arrogante para mí gusto. Ivan es amigable, pero todos sabemos que es de Mylene, ¡son perfectos juntos! —exclamó ella con emoción y felicidad —. Nino es de Alya, lo sabemos, es un buen tipo —Adrien asintió, claro que era genial —. Y bueno, Max no es mí tipo, ya sabes, no me gusta mucho eso de que sepan de todo y hablen demasiado, aunque no es malo —explicó.

El ceño de Adrien se frunció.

—¿Y yo qué soy? También soy un hombre —aclaró —. No porque tenga pelucas de mujer significa que me vista como mujer. Aunque me vería linda.

Marinette rió.

—Aún no olvido eso de Adriana —le recordó mientras continuaba riendo —. Pero tú eres como el hermano que siempre quise, lo sabes bien.

—Sí... un hermano...

Vaya, estaba en la "herma-zone", qué irónico.

—En fin, creo que hablaré con mamá sobre esto y le preguntaré qué sucede, o simplemente... veré qué es lo que sucede con el tiempo. Creo que forzar las cosas no siempre es la mejor opción —continuó Marinette.

—Tienes razón, forzar las cosas es la peor opción siempre. Creo que por eso mi padre y yo estamos así.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—A que él nunca se esforzó en pasar tiempo conmigo y cada vez que yo intento acarcarme a él, las cosas salen mal. ¿Por qué? Porque de cierto modo lo estoy forzando, por eso ya no me esfuerzo. Lo que tiene que ser, será.

Marinette se acercó un poco más a Adrien, tenía confusión marcada en el rostro.

—¿Nunca te has preguntado que hace todo el día encerrado? ¿no crees que deberías investigar más sobre eso? Es algo llamativo.

—Marinette, tú y yo sabemos que mi padre es el hombre más importante en todo el mundo de la moda. Tiene llamadas, reuniones, viajes. No tiene tiempo para un hijo —suspiró Adrien. Extrañaba a su madre, aún no conseguía superar su muerte. Si ella estuviese viva todo sería diferente.

—Todo eso lo hace por ti, nunca lo olvides.

—¿Y a qué precio? Se está perdiendo mi crecimiento. De hecho, me sorprende que haya estado presente el día que nací —habló con enojo —. En ocasiones me siento como el Doctor Doofenshmirtz, ya sabes, sus padres no se presentaron a su propio nacimiento.

—Mm... déjame decirte que tú eres mucho más guapo que ese Doctor de nombre raro, además, no tienes voz rara.

Adrien rió con naturalidad. Amaba como Marinette podía hacerlo reír incluso cuando se sentía fatal, ella era simplemente increíble.

—Y canto mejor que él.

—También yo —ambos sonrieron y asintieron. Como si sus mentes estuvieran sincronizadas, comenzaron a cantar "la canción del verano" de Phineas y Ferb.

—Verano, ¿por dónde hay que empezar?

—Bicicletas y patines y descalzo estoy.

Cantaron por un rato, terminaron sus helados (algo derretidos) y después hicieron sus tareas. Adrien volvió a su casa a eso de las ocho de la noche.

Esa noche, ambos tenían algo en mente. Cada uno estaba dispuesto a hablar con su padre, pero está vez, de verdad.

Así que, mientras estaban en la cena, Marinette fue un poco más directa con su madre.

—¿Sientes algo por alguien? —Sabine soltó su tenedor por un segundo y sonrió. La sonrisa demostraba gracia, pero tal vez escondía algo.

—Sabes que te amo —típica carta de una madre —. Y sé que últimamente estamos pasando menos tiempo juntas, por eso quería proponerte que los viernes vengas conmigo al supermercado, quizás no pueda estar tanto contigo, pero así me acompañas y volvemos juntas en la noche. ¿Qué te parece?

Marinette sonrió. ¿Acaso el cielo estaba conspirando a su favor? Porque eso parecía. Ir una vez a la semana al supermercado haría que ella viera con sus propios ojos la relación que Sabine tenía con Andrés. Quizás esa idea era para que ella los presentara formalmente y de ese modo dijera: "Hija, te presento a mi novio". Eso tenía mucho sentido.

—¡Me encanta la idea! Podré ver cuadernos y cosas así, ¡es genial! —exclamó ella. Sabine sonrió y asintió, feliz.

—Sabía que te gustaría la idea, me alegro de que estés de acuerdo.

—Y yo también.

En su casa, Adrien estaba a punto de golpear la habitación de la gran oficina de su padre. De verdad que estaba dispuesto a tener una conversación con él, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo. No sabía cómo empezar esa conversación, ¿sería irrespetuoso?, ¿sería grosero?, ¿acaso Gabriel se ofendería?

No quería arruinar aún más la relación que tenía con su padre. Quizás lo correcto era que cada quien estuviese por su lado, que se mantuvieran separados.

Seguía con la mano en el aire, listo para tocar o para irse. No sabía qué hacer. Cuando de pronto, la puerta de la oficina fue abierta por Nathalie, que miró fijamente a Adrien.

—Adrien, tú padre quiere hablar contigo —comunicó ella con su típico tono de voz serio, casi robótico.

—Eh... sí, gracias —eso fue una sorpresa para el joven rubio. ¿Su padre lo llamaba? ¡demonios! Entre tantas bromas que hacia con Marinette, no se imaginaba en qué problema estaría metido ahora. Debía ser precavido.

Entró a la gran oficina y sintió que le faltaba el aire. Esa oficina tenía un aire de seriedad que te sofocaba, no era nada agradable, nada lindo.

Adrien vio a su padre, que permanecía sentado y serio, como siempre.

—Hola, padre. ¿Me llamabas? —siempre tenía que tratarlo con formalidad, ese era el respeto que él esperaba recibir.

—Adrien, tenemos que hablar de algo importante y quiero que me escuches sin protestar. ¿De acuerdo?

Esto venía grave, eso estaba claro. Adrien sintió algo de miedo, pero no lo demostró.

—Por supuesto, padre.


	21. Ignorar

Mientras Marinette se sentía dichosa debido a la oferta que su madre le había hecho, Adrien estaba a punto de tener una fuerte discusión con su padre.

Adrien se encontraba sentado frente a Gabriel, se sentía tenso y preocupado. Solo bastaba con ver el semblante del adulto para notar que algo no iba bien, eso lo angustiaba de sobremanera, no saber qué era ese algo.

—Adrien, me he dado cuenta de que has estado actuando raro —dijo Gabriel.

Alguien debió haberle dicho algo sobre él, la pregunta aquí era: "¿qué le dijeron?", porque "raro" podría ser fácilmente el segundo nombre de Adrien. Quizás alguien fue con el chisme de que jugaba a ser un pato empollando huevos y todo el asunto, porque si somos sinceros, sí..., eso es algo bastante raro.

Quiso reír al recordar aquello, pero no lo hizo por el rostro serio que tenía enfrente.

Gabriel estaba esperando a que su hijo dijera o preguntara algo, pero como eso no sucedió, decidió continuar.

—He visto como te disfrazas y sales así por la calle al lado de una chica misteriosa —soltó Gabriel.

El corazón de Adrien casi se detiene. ¿Cómo es que Gabriel sabía de eso?, ¿acaso lo había visto? Eso era imposible, su padre siempre se encontraba trabajando, no tenía cómo ver lo que hacía.

Algo pasaba, alguien le había dicho algo.

—Y sé que te juntas mucho con esa chica rebelde, es una mala influencia —prosiguió Gabriel —. Quiero que dejes de juntarte con Marinette.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡eso es imposible! —Adrien se levantó de la silla y levantó la voz. Acciones que hicieron aumentar el enojo del mayor, su hijo nunca se comportaba de tal forma.

—No me levantes la voz, me debes respeto, soy tú padre —le recordó con tono serio y mirada severa —. ¿Lo ves? Antes no eras así, no tienes porque reaccionar de este modo.

Adrien rodó los ojos. Otra acción que Gabriel consideró rebelde y nueva.

—¿Cómo esperas que reaccione? Marinette es mi mejor amiga.

—Y yo soy tú padre —repitió —. Te prohíbo que te juntes con ella, te ha cambiado.

—¡No puedes hacerme esto! —Adrien contuvo sus deseos de llorar, no quería mostrarse débil frente a su padre. Quizás eso lo haría pensar peor de él, ya no sabía ni cómo actuar frente a él. Pasaban tan poco tiempo juntos, que era difícil saber cómo reaccionaría.

Todo estaba mal, todo iba de mal en peor.

Tenía tantas respuestas en mente: "Marinette ha estado más presente en mí vida que tú", "Marinette es la mejor persona que he conocido". Pero decidió guardar silencio, ¿de qué serviría pelear con Gabriel?

—Si no me haces caso, tomaré medidas más severas. Recuerda que soy tú padre y yo puedo decidir por ti, o me haces caso, o estudias en casa —declaró Gabriel —. Además, no estarás solo. Sé que Chloé está en tu clase.

Chloé.

Adrien hizo puños sus manos, ¿cómo es que no se dio cuenta antes? Chloé los debe haber seguido y quizás no los vio en el supermercado, pero sí con sus disfraces. ¡Qué increíble! Esa chica se las pagaría, una venganza vendría en camino.

—Ahora ve a tu habitación, tengo que trabajar —ordenó Gabriel.

Adrien se levantó echando humo por todas partes, ¡estaba furioso! Se tuvo que contener para no enviarle un mensaje en ese mismo instante a Chloé, porque sabía que ella podría decirle algo a su padre, y todo sería aún peor.

Al estar en su habitación, se encerró en su lugar secreto y revisó su celular, tenía un mensaje de Marinette. Sonrió de modo triste al verlo.

"Mamá me invitó a su trabajo los días viernes, podré ver de cerca cómo se comporta con él. ¿No es eso fantástico? ?"

Adrien sonrió. Marinette tenía suerte, claro que tenía suerte, tenía una madre que la quería y la apoyaba, no tenía que soportar a un padre amargado, que no te presta atención y que solo te da absurdos castigos.

Tenía grandes deseos de responder ese mensaje, de decirle que estaba feliz por ella. Pero no lo hizo. No tuvo corazón para responder el mensaje y luego tener que ignorarla al día siguiente, ¿cómo lo haría?

Esa era la gran interrogante: "¿cómo separarse de Marinette?" Ambos son mejores amigos desde que se conocieron, llevan años de amistad. Ambos son un dúo dinámico. Es absurdo intentar separarlos, ambos se complementan. ¡Esto es horrible!

Si no quería tener más problemas con su padre, le haría caso. De todas formas, encontraría una solución, de eso estaba más que seguro. Jamás dejaría sola a su mejor amiga.

"Solo espera, Marinette. Ya encontraré una solución. Aunque tú eres el cerebro, yo soy el guapo de buen apellido. Pero de todas formas, te prometo que pensaré en algo". Pensó...

Marinette se sorprendió un poco al no obtener una respuesta por parte de Adrien, ya que normalmente en cuanto uno de los dos se escribía, la respuesta era inmediata. Está vez, solo la dejó en visto. ¿Por qué haría eso? Ni siquiera era tan tarde.

La azabache decidió no insistir, después de todo, Mañana podrían verse en el colegio y hablar del tema, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Marinette estaba tan equivocada que dolía.

Esa mañana en cuanto saludó a su mejor amigo, fue ignorada por completo.

—¡Adrien, hola! —lo saludó sonriente como siempre.

Pero Adrien siguió caminando, como si no la hubiese escuchado en lo absoluto. Marinette se extrañó un poco, pero de todas formas lo siguió.

—¿Acaso estás sordo? —le preguntó nuevamente.

Él ni siquiera la miraba, era como un zombie, un muerto viviente. Marinette comenzaba a enfadarse.

—¿Hola?

Aún nada.

—¡Este es mí lugar! —Chloé empujó a Marinette y se sentó al lado de Adrien.

—¿Disculpa? ¡Adrien y yo siempre nos hemos sentado juntos! —Marinette esperó a que Adrien interfiriera, a que dijera algo. Pero no sucedió nada.

—Los tiempos cambian, Dupen —le dijo Chloé.

Marinette vio como Alya le hacia señas con su mano y la azabache dándole una última mirada a Adrien, se fue a sentar al lado de la morena, quedó ubicada dos asientos detrás de Adrien.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Alya.

—Estoy confundida. Adrien y yo siempre fuimos los mejores amigos —respondió algo decaída.

—Tal vez tiene un mal día y quiere estar solo.

—Me lo diría, siempre me cuenta todo —suspiró Marinette.

La clase comenzó, fue larga y aburrida sin su mejor amigo. Por eso apenas llegó el recreo, se acercó a Adrien y a Chloé, de ese modo empezó a cantar la canción favorita de Adrien:

—¡Grandes aventuras con los patos! —cantó. Pero no surgió ningún efecto —, ¡mira, Adrien! Así bailan los patos —estuvo a punto de poner un huevo, pero no quiso hacerlo sola. Adrien era el experto en poner huevos, por raro que sonase.

Estaba siendo ignorada por completo. Con suerte la miraba y ni siquiera estaba intentando reír. ¿Por qué? ¡Adrien amaba "Pato-Aventuras".

—Eres tan ridícula, Dupen —le dijo Chloé mientras se iba junto a Adrien, lo llevaba por su brazo.

¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿cuántas veces diría mal su apellido apropósito?! ¡qué chica más desagradable!

Marinette hizo puños sus manos, ya no aguantaba más a esa rubia.

—¡Es Dupaing! —gritó ella, aunque no tuvo sentido, porque estaba sola en el patio.

—Amiga, no tienes que hacer cosas raras solo por un chico —Alya la tomó del hombro —. Mejor hablemos de algo, lo que sea. Sé que te gustan las bromas, pero también te pueden gustar otras cosas, ¿no?, ¿qué opinas de los cómics?

Alya era una buena persona. Marinette decidió ignorar a Adrien durante ese recreo y prestarle atención a Alya, ya que ambas congeniaban bien y tenían algo en común: no les agradaba en lo absoluto Chloé.

Para la siguiente clase, Marinette estaba cansada de ser ignorada por Adrien, debido a eso, comenzó a tirarle bolas de papel. Pero su plan tuvo un mal resultado, ya que fue castigada y tendría que quedarse después de clases. ¡Qué horror!

Adrien se sentía el peor amigo del mundo, la peor persona.

Ignorar a Marinette era lo peor que podía hacer. ¡Odiaba esto!, cuando ella empezó a cantar, él lo único que quería hacer era cantar y bailar con ella. Quería saludarla, abrazarla, verla y derretirse con el hermoso color de sus ojos. Quería estar todo el día con ella, derritiéndose con su ternura y con su forma de ser. Pero no podía, incluso Chloé lo había amenazado:

—Si te acercas a ella, se lo diré a Gabriel —amenazó.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Porque ella no es como nosotros, ella te estaba cambiando. Verás como conmigo te irá mejor, ya no harás bromas ni te meterás en problemas.

—¿Y qué hay de la diversión? —preguntó reprimiendo un puchero.

—Tienes tanto que aprender, Adrien-bu.

Cuando lo llamaba de esa forma, se sentía como un cachorro. Vaya, si fuera un perro tendría una forma de librarse de ella, porque podría morderla y listo. ¿Qué pasaría si una persona muerde a otra?, ¿creerían que está loco o podría alejarse para siempre? Porque no parecía ser tan mala idea. Aunque... también estaba la opción de ser llevado a la perrera. Quiso reír, pero no lo hizo. Porque sinceramente, no sabía si las personas podían ser llevadas a la perrera solo por morder a alguien.

¡Oh! Una vez en Lilo & Stitch, Lilo mordió a la niña de lentes y nombre extraño. Y luego esa niña le dijo algo de vacunas contra la rabia. En definitiva, no era buena idea morder a Chloé. A lo mejor después se comportaba como ella y todo le parecería "¡ridículo, absolutamente ridículo!"


	22. Castigos y amigas

Marinette había terminado nuevamente en la sala de castigos. Antes le daba igual, porque en más de una ocasión había terminado ahí con Adrien, gracias a sus travesuras. También había estado ahí sola y no era un lugar terrible como lo mostraban en televisión. De hecho, la televisión siempre tendía a exagerar todo, lo cual podía resultar algo gracioso.

Se supone que cuando estás ahí debes hacer tareas que te dejan los profesores o en casos más severos, el director. Aunque lo cierto es que nadie las hace y nunca nadie las revisa, todo eso es un mito, algo que dicen pero nunca sucede.

Marinette vio el lugar y notó como el chico de la otra vez la saludaba con la mano. Vaya, parecía ser que ese chico siempre estaba ahí. Era extraño, porque tenía un rostro muy amigable, no tenía la apariencia de alguien que siempre buscaba problemas. ¿Por qué estaba ahí entonces?

Dirigió sus pasos al asiento que se encontraba a su lado, se sentó y escondió su mochila entre sus piernas. Su mochila era tan bonita que odiaría que alguien la ensucie o la intente pintar solo por molestar. No había que olvidar que aunque esos chicos fuesen tranquilos, eran problemáticos y por eso se encontraban ahí.

—Parece ser que eres una chica problema, ya dos veces aquí —le dijo él desconocido.

Marinette sonrió y se hizo la relajada estirándose en su asiento. Era cómodo, solo que existía la posibilidad de caerse de espalda y hasta ahí llegaba la parte genial.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy bastante rebelde si lo pensamos bien —respondió.

¡Eso había sonado mejor de lo que esperaba! Sí que era buena respondiendo. Era divertido hacer esto sola, sin el rubio bobo.

—Creo que tu apariencia no da esa idea —él se rió y Marinette se sintió molesta, ¿qué le sucedía a ese chico? —. Tú aspecto de chica buena no ayuda.

Marinette ojeó su ropa y se dio cuenta de que se veía bien, igual que siempre. Llevaba sus pantalones rosa, su polera de flores diseñada por ella misma y su chaqueta negra. Sin olvidar mencionar sus coletas, su peinado favorito.

Quizás ese peinado era algo infantil, pero a ella le gustaba. Además, le quedaba bien, lucía tierna. A Adrien también le gustaba, en ocasiones le decía cumplidos o ambos jugaban con su cabello. Claro que cuando ella se vengaba, Adrien realmente se enojaba. Adrien se preocupaba mucho por su cabello, incluso más que ella.

Rayos, es muy difícil dejar de pensar en tu mejor amigo...

—No me interesa lo que diga de mí mi aspecto, si yo me siento bien así, está bien para mí.

Él le aplaudió y asintió. Actitud que llamó la atención de Marinette.

—Esa es la mejor respuesta que alguna vez me han dado, eres agradable —él seguía sonriendo.

Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír también, esa respuesta le gustó mucho. Él le agradaba.

—La mayoría de las personas mienten e intentan hacerse las interesantes aquí.

—Soy como soy, no me sirve de nada mentir.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí?

El enojo de Marinette regresó al recordar lo que había sucedido, como de un día para el otro Adrien había decidido ignorarla solo para estar con Chloé. ¡Con Chloé! Eso era imperdonable, absolutamente imperdonable.

¡Oh, ya sonaba como Chloé! ¡qué terrible!

—Digamos que un idiota me cambió por una bruja —comenzó a explicar ella —. Pensé que era una broma, así que decidí lanzarle bolas de papel para ver si me miraba. —su boca se convirtió en una mueca al recordar lo que sucedió después de eso —. Pero... las cosas no salieron bien, porque una le llegó al profesor y... aquí estoy —explicó algo avergonzada. Esa parte no era la mejor de la historia.

¿Quién golpea a un profesor con una bola de papel? Cosas que solo ocurren gracias a la "Mari-teza"

—Vaya, qué mala puntería debes tener —se burló él.

¡Vaya ofensa!

—¿Seguro? Podemos probar, no me molestaría golperte aquí mismo —sinceramente, ganas de golpear a alguien no le faltaban. ¡Ser ignorada por tu mejor amigo no es lindo! Estaba enojada, muy enojada.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó parpadeando confundido. Esa chica era pequeña y de apariencia tierna, seguramente un golpe de su parte no dolería.

—Estoy de muy mal humor, de verdad que ese idiota me debe una explicación —respondió haciendo puños sus manos.

Chiquita y de mal carácter. Vaya. Su nariz se arrugaba de modo divertido cuando se enojaba.

—¿Y quieres descargar tu mal humor con mi lindo rostro? Eres cruel.

—Mm... ¿lindo? —Marinette miró fijamente al chico, lo analizaba con su mirada. Él aprovechó para sonreír de modo coqueto, acto que hizo a la azabache rodar sus ojos —. Creo que te hacen falta lentes —determinó.

—Eso dolió —él tocó su pecho de modo dramático.

—Lo sé —respondió ella de modo orgulloso y cruzó sus brazos. Ambos rieron debido a esa broma, fue agradable para ambos.

Ambos estuvieron conversando durante todo el castigo, cuando terminó, se separaron. A Marinette le dio vergüenza preguntarle su nombre, por eso seguía con la duda. Eran amigos, o algo similar, algo que recién comenzaba. Se supone que "su tarea" era descubrir su nombre, ¿cómo lo haría sin preguntárselo? Eso era un completo desafío.

Normalmente cuando uno de los dos salía de detención, el otro esperaba al que había sido castigado y luego continuaban con su rutina de siempre. Hoy no fue así, en vez de eso, Marinette se sorprendió al ver ahí a Alya.

Alya corrió a abrazarla apenas la vio salir de esa sala.

—¡Amiga! ¡qué bueno que estás bien! ¡estaba tan preocupada por ti! —exclamó Alya mientras la abrazaba.

Marinette se separó del abrazo lo antes posible. No es que no le haya gustado, es solo que la tomó por sorpresa. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir abrazos.

Alya simplemente ignoró ese gesto y continuó con su preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?, ¿te robaron la comida? Podemos ir a tomar algo si quieres —propuso la morena.

Genial, Alya tenía la idea de que estar en detención era como en las películas o series antiguas.

¿Antiguas? Quizás en las series nuevas también mostraban lo mismo. Hace tiempo que Marinette no veía alguna serie.

—¡Casi me matan ahí dentro! —exclamó con espanto, le estaba jugando una broma a su amiga. Los ojos de Alya se abrieron con sorpresa y miedo —, tuve que bailar para poder comer —mintió. Quería ver si Alya se lo creía.

—¡Niña! Por lo menos no te golpearon —se lo creyó.

Marinette rió.

—Alya, era una broma —la morena iba a decir algo, pero no pudo porque Marinette continuó: —. La detención no es algo terrible. Simplemente estás sentada y puedes conversar o hacer lo que sea —explicó. Hablar de ese tema era raro, nunca había tenido otros amigos.

Su mejor (y único) amigo era Adrien, solían hacer todo juntos y estar juntos era lo mejor para ambos, se entretenían y se comprendían bien. Aunque... tener una amiga mujer podría ser algo bueno, hay algunas cosas que solo puedes hacer con chicas. ¿Cómo que? Bueno... ahora Marinette podría descubrirlo, ¡una nueva aventura!

—¿Conversar con delincuentes? Eso no me parece bueno para ti —Marinette rodó los ojos, cansada de la conversación —. Amiga, no porque... —Alya decidió no mencionar el nombre, por respeto a la azabache —...puedes tener más amigos, como yo y...

Justo en ese momento Alya vio a otras personas de su grupo de amigas, tomó de la mano a su nueva amiga y juntas corrieron para unirse a las demás.

—¡Rosita, Juleka! —Alya se acercó a ellas, las cuales dieron un salto al ver a la azabache con ella.

—¿No vienes armada? —le preguntó Juleka directamente a Marinette

—¿Armada? Por supuesto que no —respondió Marinette sin entender bien, jamás había tenido una pistola y de tener una, solo la utilizaría en contra de Chloé. Aunque... eso es ilegal e ir a la cárcel por Chloé no valía la pena.

—Una vez me tiraste un globo lleno de pintura, el cual tardó bastante en salir de mi cabello —explicó Juleka enfadada, su rostro la delataba, o bueno, el ojo que era visible.

Marinette sabía que no era una buena idea, que no era un buen momento pero aún así rió. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ese día Adrien y ella se habían vengado de Chloé por haberla molestado con que era pobre y el trabajo de su madre no contaba como trabajo. A Chloé le encantaba humillarla, y normalmente Adrien y ella la castigaban de formas creativas.

Chloé había quedado como un arcoíris. ¡Se veía horrenda!

—¿Te estás riendo de mí? —Juleka se veía aún más enojada, su ceño estaba fruncido. Rose la estaba tranquilizando, acariciaba su brazo de modo tierno.

Marinette se calmó, borró la imagen de Chloé tipo "My Little Pony" y recuperó la compostura.

—No. La verdad es que ese globo no era para ti. Tú nunca me hiciste nada, ni siquiera nos conocemos bien —Juleka se veía más tranquila, su rostro cambió a uno más pacífico —. Ese globo iba para Chloé. Y si te cayó a ti, lo lamento mucho, esa nuca fue la intención.

Juleka sonrió. Rose golpeó su brazo como signo de que todo estaba bien.

—Ya veo... —ella no era muy buena con las palabras, por eso se quedó un poco callada —, agradezco tu disculpa —dijo lo que le pareció correcto. Rose asintió, ella parecía preocuparse mucho por su amiga.

—Además, ¡a ella le gustó mucho! Después no dejaba de tomarse selfies —explicó para luego reír de modo tierno.

Definitivamente, Rose era una chica muy tierna y buena, se notaba el cariño que le tenía a Juleka. Hasta Alya sonrió, la morena se veía mucho más tranquila por alguna razón.

—Quedo como maquillaje de Halloween, por eso me gustó —explicó Juleka —. No se veía tan mal, solo que costó sacarlo.

—Al menos le sacaste provecho a la situación —dijo Marinette, sin saber bien qué otra cosa decir.

—¡Eso fue lo mismo que yo le dije! —Rose exclamó y dando un salto se colocó al lado de Marinette, la tomó del brazo y la acercó más al grupo, para seguir conversando de distintos temas. Esto se sentía raro para la azabache, ya que estaba acostumbrada a estar solo con Adrien, pero... estar con otras personas también era agradable.

Las chicas eran agradables, le cayeron muy bien a Marinette y le dijeron que deberían juntarse más, no perder el contacto. Se estaban despidiendo, cuando Rosita le preguntó a Juleka por su hermano mayor.

—Es un caso perdido, siempre está en detención.

Mayor, en detención.

Esas palabras no podían tratarse solo de una simple coincidencia, ¿o sí?

¿Acaso él era su hermano?, ¿podría ser eso posible?

—¿Cómo se llama tu hermano? —preguntó sin poder contenerse.

—Luka, ¿por qué? —respondió extrañada.

Marinette sonrió triunfante. Al fin había hecho su tarea, solo faltaba volver a ver al chico.

—Por nada, solo era una tarea —respondió feliz ella —. ¡Nos vemos mañana! —y se fue feliz.

—Es un poco rara —susurró Juleka.

—¿Por qué Luka sería una tarea? —le preguntó Alya a la más alta.

—Ni idea, ni siquiera sabía que se conocían.

—¡Es tan agradable! —exclamó Rose —, ¡es lindo tener una nueva amiga! —parecía ser que Rose era la más feliz del grupo, aunque así era su personalidad siempre.

Adrien había tenido que estar todo el día al lado de Chloé y Sabrina. Sabrina estaba con ellos porque era como la esclava de Chloé y la rubia quería que también lo atendiera a él. Solo que él no quería. ¿Para qué dejar que alguien haga todo por ti? Si era sano, no tenía necesidad. Además, eso le quitaba la diversión a la mayor parte del día. ¡Ni pensarlo!

—Tienes tanto que aprender, nosotros somos importantes, por eso debemos ser atendidos —dijo Chloé.

—Yo no lo veo así

—Porque aún no aprendes, es por eso ya encontrarás a alguien que te atienda —le explicó Chloé.

—Alguien que te ayude —dijo Sabrina, porque eso sonaba más lindo.

—Sí, como sea —Chloé rodó los ojos y le pidió algo a su "amiga", para que se fuera.

Adrien estaba con Chloé porque ella fue la que le dijo todo a su padre. Chloé (según ella) por órdenes de su padre, debía enseñarle cómo actuar. Adrien debía cuidar el apellido Agreste y hacerlo bien, como corresponde. O sino, tendría serias consecuencias.

Seguir a Chloé todo el día era tan malo como si te arrancarán ambas cejas. ¡Chloé es demasiado aburrida y engreída!, Además, ignorar a Marinette no es bonito. Pero, ¿cómo hablar con ella sin que Chloé se lo diga a su padre?


End file.
